


Papa Geno

by Ripuaria



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: war memories
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripuaria/pseuds/Ripuaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightingales Suspendierung war das geringste Übel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Worauf wartest du, Thomas?“, frage David.

Ich schenke ihm keine Beachtung. Das unerbittliche Dröhnen unzähliger Motoren am Himmel drängt sich an meinem bewussten Verstand vorbei direkt in die Regionen meiner Wahrnehmung, die nur Flucht oder Angriff kannten. Es lässt meine Muskeln zucken, will mich dazu verleiten, aufzuspringen, zum Lichtschalter zu stürzen. Aber das würde nichts nutzen, selbst im Sitzen sehe ich die Straßenlaternen, all die beleuchteten Fenster auf der anderen Straßenseite.  
Ein _Impello_ gegen den Stromverteilerkasten dort unten, und die Versorgung wäre immerhin für diesen Stadtteil lahmgelegt.

Das monotone Dröhnen weicht dem schrillen Heulen, das niemand, der es einmal vernommen hat, wieder vergisst. Junkers 87, deutsche Bomber im Sturzflug.  
Ich merkte, dass ich aufgesprungen bin, mein Puls rast. Ich muss mich zwingen, wieder Platz zu nehmen.  
Etwas krabbelt dabei hastig fort, verschwindet in den Falten zwischen Matratze und Decke. Großer Gott, wie ich das hasse! Von all den Unannehmlichkeiten ist der permanente Schmutz eine der ärgsten. Lieber eine dünne, sauberer Decke und dafür Kälte in Kauf nehmen, als eine verdreckte, in der es von Ungeziefer wimmelt.

Ich schließe die Augen. Da sind keine Nazi-Bomber. Kein David in meinem Zimmer.

„Worauf wartest du?“, fragt er erneut. Echte, für ihn so typische Neugier schwingt in seinen Worten mit.

Er sitzt mir gegenüber im Sessel neben meinem Bett, sieht nicht älter aus als ich dieser Tage, nur müde, unendlich müde. Seine Uniform ist mit Asche und Blut befleckt, die Stiefel bis zu den Knöcheln mit Schlamm. Seine bleichen Züge sind unbewegt, wie auch seine Stimme, als er sagt: „Komm, nun bring es schon hinter dich, alter Junge.“

Die Kapsel in meiner Hand. Ich sehe auf sie hinab. Ihr Inhalt würde auch nach Jahrzehnten nichts von seiner Wirksamkeit eingebüßt haben. Er wird umschlossen von einer Glashülle, diese wiederum ist als Schutz gegen leichte Stöße und Druck von einer weiteren, siegellackartigen orangen Schicht umhüllt.  
Ich könnte sie zwischen den Fingern zerquetschen. Der Hautkontakt reicht, ich müsste mich nicht einmal am Glas schneiden. Natürlich könnte ich sie auch in den Mund nehmen und zerbeißen: Bittermandelgeschmack, nur wenige Sekunden lang Atemnot, Schwindel, dann Bewusstlosigkeit, aus der es kein Erwachen mehr gäbe.  
Es wäre eine Lüge, würde ich behaupten nicht zu wissen, warum ich die Kapsel all die Zeit aufbewahrt habe. Für den Fall, dass mir alles zu viel werden würde: Die Erinnerungen, die Schuld überlebt zu haben. Die Sinnlosigkeit meines Daseins nach dem Verlöschen der Magie. Die Einsamkeit.  
Wegen all dem habe ich sie behalten. Und aus denselben Gründen habe ich sie nie genommen. Ich hatte kein Recht auf diesen billigen Ausweg.  
Doch nun – nun gibt es einen legitimen Anlass.

„Es ist letztendlich die einzige sichere Lösung“, bestätigt David meine Gedanken.

Nicht die einzige, mein Freund.

„Nein, nicht die einzige, Thomas“, bestätigt er und lächelt müde.  
Er erhebt sich, geht zum Fenster, schwer auf seinen Stock gestützt. Dort, wo sein Hinterkopf sein sollte, ist nur ein blutiger Krater. Er beugt sich vor, um auf die Straße zu sehen.  
„Dritter Stock. Da bleibt zu viel Zeit, um einen Zauber zu wirken, der den Fall bremst. Letztendlich sind wir doch nur Tiere mit einem animalischen Überlebensinstinkt, nicht wahr?“

Ich kann meinen Blick nicht von seinem Hinterkopf abwenden. Schwarzes, getrocknetes Blut klebt ihm das Haar an den Schädel. Da ist etwas Helles in der Dunkelheit des Kraters. Es bewegt sich, zappelt.

_„Dumm “_ , kommentiert eine kleine Stimme in mir. _„Ekel. Selbsthass. Furcht. Widersprüchliche Emotionen, anstatt einer einzigen, zielgerichteten.“_

Überwältigender Zorn durchfährt mich wieder so jäh und heiß wie ein Anfall von Übelkeit.

"Du bist tot, David!", herrsche ich ihn an und springe auf.

Ich stecke die Kapsel in die Brusttasche meines Jacketts, wo sie leicht erreichbar ist, doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering, sie versehentlich zu zerdrücken. Als ich an der Tür anlange, lassen entfernte Detonationen die Scheiben in ihren Rahmen klirren.

Auf dem Flur laufe ich fast in den Jungen.

"Sir … !", stößt er hervor, weicht einige Schritte zurück, steht aber weiter im Weg.

Ich hebe meinen Stock, um ihn damit beiseite zu schieben. Er reißt eine Hand empor, ein Funke in ihr. Mein Feuerball umschließt und assimiliert seinen. Peter schreit vor Schreck und Schmerz, fährt so hastig zurück, dass er zu Boden fällt. Wie kann er es _wagen_ , seinen eigenen Meister anzugreifen?!  
Ich setze ihm die Stockspitze auf die Kehle, drückte zu.

"Zu langsam", spotte ich. "Viel zu langsam!"

Er starrt zu mir empor, Augen und Mund in Panik aufgerissen. Es lässt ihn aussehen wie eine dieser unsäglichen Karikaturen, die man von Vertretern seine Rasse zu zeichnen pflegt.  
Großer Gott!  
Ich zwinge mich, den Stock von seinem Hals zu nehmen. Muss jedes Quäntchen Energie aufbringen, um meine Hand zu zwingen, sich zu öffnen. Weiter. Noch ein Stück, bis ihr der Knauf entgleitet. Meine Faust ballte sich um nichts als leere Luft. Narr! Eine Waffe freiwillig aufzugeben! Das klagende Heulen der Sirenen wird lauter, es riecht nach Steinstaub, Kerosin und Phosphor. Die Detonation lässt den Boden unter meinen Füßen wanken. Ratten huschen in Panik aus ihren Verstecken über die Stufen.

_Nein!_ Das. War. Nicht. Wahr.

"Nimm ihn“, stoße ich hervor, „und geh mir aus dem Weg!"

Der Junge kriecht hastig zurück. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, als ich an ihm vorbeitrete.  
Er wird nach dem Stock greifen. Mir in den Rücken fallen. Mein Nacken prickelt warnend und meine Finger krümmen sich, bereit zum nächsten Zauber, bereit ihn auszuschalten.


	2. Chapter 2

Das Protokoll zum eingeschlagenen Seitenfenster des Jaguars hatte ich der Versicherung wegen ausgefüllt - nicht weil ich naiv genug war zu glauben, dass diese Bagatelle aufgeklärt, und der Täter dingfest gemacht werden würde. Wahrscheinlich ein Junkie, der auf ein zurückgelassenes Portemonnaie oder sonst etwas, das sich zu schnellem Geld machen ließ, gehofft hatte.  
Nightingale war eher verwundert über die Dreistigkeit gewesen, als wirklich ärgerlich wegen des Schadens. Trotzdem schätze ich mich glücklich, dass er selbst, und nicht ich es gewesen war, der den Jaguar auf dem Hof, anstatt in der Remise geparkt hatte.  
Ich riss gerade den Durchschlag des Protokolls ab, und legte das Original dem zuständigen Kollegen auf den Schreibtisch, als ein erschreckend jung aussehender Constable ins Büro kam, sich mit großen Augen auf den nächstbesten freien Stuhl fallen ließ und damit herausplatzte, dass Nightingale eben gerade Seawoll eins aufs Maul verpasst hatte.

Ich muss zugeben, dass meine erste Reaktion darin bestand, mit einer Mischung aus Häme und Bewunderung zu denken: _"Wow. Wie geil ist das denn?!"_

Man musste nicht die Provokationen und Beleidigungen, mit denen Seawoll meinen Boss jedes Mal bedachte, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen, miterlebt haben - jeder, der auch nur flüchtig mit dem DCI zu tun gehabt hatte, wusste, dass der ein echter Scheißkerl sein konnte und das redlich verdient haben würde. Kein Zweifel, dass sich hier wirklich jeder Anwesende ein Grinsen verkniff.  
Doch dann brach die Erkenntnis wie ein Sack Ziegelsteine über mich hinein. Tätlicher Angriff auf einen anderen Polizeibeamten – ob von diesem provoziert oder nicht - bedeutete die sofortige Suspendierung. Im Normalfall jedenfalls. Wir steckten jedoch bis über beide Ohren in Fällen, die keinen Aufschub duldeten. Ich fragte mich, ob Seawoll professionell genug sein würde, der Arbeit Willen die Sache zumindest vorerst auf sich beruhen zu lassen, als mein Handy klingelte.

"Fahr mich nach Hause!", wurde ich angeblafft, bevor ich mich auch nur melden konnte. "Ich warte auf dem Parkplatz." Das war so ganz und gar nicht Nightingale, dass ich seine Stimme im ersten Moment nicht erkannt hatte.

"Jawohl, Sir!", entgegnete ich und war mir der verstohlenen Seitenblicke der Kollegen nur all zu bewusst.  
Das Getuschel ging los, bevor ich den Raum verlassen hatte.

Nightingale stand neben dem Asbo. Er trommelte mit der freien Hand aufs Dach, als hätte er eine Ewigkeit warten müssen, obwohl ich die Strecke vom zweiten Stock des Westflügels hierher in Rekordzeit zurückgelegt hatte.  
Nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf sein Gesicht und seine Körperhaltung entschied ich, alle Fragen herunterzuschlucken, wortlos einzusteigen, ihm die Beifahrertür zu öffnen und loszufahren. Ich brachte es nicht einmal über mich, ihn daran zu erinnern, sich anzuschnallen. Immerhin hatte ich die Geistesgegenwart besessen, den Schalter meines Handys umzulegen. Mit Sicherheit hätte Nightingales bloße Präsenz die Prozessoren zu Sand geschmolzen.

Die Fahrt vom Revier zum Russell Square dauerte trotz beginnenden Feierabendverkehrs nur fünfzehn Minuten, aber diese eine Viertelstunde kam mir vor wie die Ewigkeit. Mein Boss saß starr und steif neben mir, in seinem Gesicht zuckte es und sein Atem ging gepresst. Die Anspannung und Wut, die er ausstrahlte, war fast physisch greifbar.  
Im Hof des Folly angekommen, stieg Nightingale wortlos aus und ging die Hintertreppe hinauf.  
Erst als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, gestattete ich mir ein erleichtertes Ausatmen.  
Dass selbst der wiederlichste Haufen verbaler Scheiße aus Seawolls Mund so eine Reaktion hervorgerufen haben konnte, war kaum vorstellbar. Was zum Teufel, fragte ich mich, war genau vorgefallen?

Ich ließ mir viel Zeit damit, den Wagen zu parken, und brachte einige Sachen, die ich schon seit Tagen im Kofferraum spazieren fuhr, in die Tech-Höhle. Da ich schon mal hier war, konnte ich mich auch daran machen, den Papierkram zu erledigen, von dem sich wieder einmal eine unerfreuliche Menge angesammelt hatte.  
Londons magische Halbwelt befand sich in einer Art Ausnahmezustand. Seit mehr als zwei Monaten schien ein Bandenkrieg im Gange zu sein, von dem wir allerdings nur die Aus- und Nachwirkungen mitbekamen. Weder Nightingale noch mir war es bisher gelungen, jemanden zu finden, der bereit war, uns zu verraten, was _genau_ vor sich ging. Das Frustrierendste war, dass Mama Themse und ihr Hof Bescheid zu wissen schienen. Aber sie gewährte weder meinem Boss noch mir eine Audienz. Und Beverly hatte deutlich durchblicken lassen, dass sie einen Maulkorb verpasst bekommen hatte.

„Mama wa-... will keine Partei ergreifen.“

Bev hatte deutlich gemacht, dass es Ärger gäbe, sollte ich weiter nachbohren.  
Ich fragte mich immer noch, was das bedeuten mochte, was ihr da beinah herausgerutscht war. _Mama wa-_... Mama _wagt_ nicht, Partei zu ergreifen? Das würde bedeuten, dass wir es mit einem weit größeren Übel zu tun hatten, als wir annahmen. Gelinde ausgedrückt.  
Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich in schizophrener Bullenmanier etwas in Bevs Verhaspler deutete, was gar nicht vorhanden war.

Ich ordnete die diversen Unterlagen zu der anderen Art Fälle, die uns gerade auf Trab hielt, und zählte schließlich die zusammengehefteten Stapel. Achtundfünfzig.  
Fast sechzig Leichendiebstähle im Großraum London, die damit Sache der MET waren. Zählte man die Fälle in der Square Mile, also dem Hoheitsgebiet der City of London Police hinzu, wo aus Krankenhäusern, Altersheimen, Krematorien und Bestattungsinstituten die sterblichen Überreste kürzlich Verstorbener geraubt worden waren, kamen wir auf Zweiundneunzig.  
Da heutzutage – zumindest in Industrieländern - kaum jemand mehr Leichen gewinnbringend an Anatomie und Organhandel verkaufen konnte, lag nah, dass wir es mit der Tat eines oder mehrerer ethisch Herausgeforderter zu tun hatten. Was wiederum hieß, dass zwar mehrere Abteilungen gleich zweier Behörden an den Fällen arbeiteten, aber letztendlich von uns erwartet wurde, dass wir den Drahtziehern, die hinter den Diebstählen steckten, das Handwerk legten. Pardon, nicht Diebstählen - _Entwendungen_. Das Delikt fiel unter 'Störung der Totenruhe', nicht unter 'Diebstahl', da eine Leiche rechtlich keine Sache ist und am menschlichen Körper keine Eigentumsrechte bestehen.  
Yep, ich habe in den vergangenen Wochen mehr über den strafrechtlichen Schutz des menschlichen Leichnams erfahren, als ich jemals habe wissen wollen.

Als ob diese Burke & Hare-Sache noch nicht genug gewesen wäre, hatten wir auch noch ein zoologisches Problem als Sahnehäubchen. Jemand Cleverem in der CPU war aufgefallen, dass den Wachen in Bexley, Newham und Haringey, sowie Wandsworth und Westminster Berichte vorlagen, nach denen Horden von Ratten gesichtet worden seien, die sich tagsüber ohne Scheu in Gebäuden oder im Freien bewegten. Eingefangene Ratten hatten keinerlei biologische Abnormitäten aufgewiesen. Das hieß, dass solange keine natürliche Ursache für dieses Verhalten gefunden werden konnte, auch die Nager ein Punkt auf unserer To-do-Liste waren. Da Nightingale nicht hatte sagen können, ob in den Legenden über Rattenfänger etwas Wahres steckte, würden wir wieder einmal die Bibliothek zu Rate ziehen müssen. Beziehungsweise ich.

Der zu erledigende Papierstapel war noch längst nicht abgearbeitet, dennoch ging ich, als es Zeit fürs Dinner war, rüber ins Haus. Der Tisch im Speisesaal war nicht gedeckt, niemand war zu sehen.  
Auf meinem Weg in die Küche, auf der Suche nach ihr, fand ich Molly im Atrium. Sie stand vollkommen reglos da, doch etwas an ihr vermittelte den Eindruck, dass wenn sie einen Katzenschwanz besessen hätte, dieser hin und her gepeitscht wäre. Sie hatte den Kopf schräg gelegt, als würde sie lauschen.

"Wo ist er?", erkundigte ich mich.

Ihr Blick glitt empor zum dritten Stock, in die Richtung, in der ich die privaten Räume des Inspectors vermutete.  
Es wäre sicherlich klüger zu warten, bis er von sich aus zum Dinner runterkäme. Aber ich hegte den schweren Verdacht, dass es heute kein Abendessen geben würde. Und sei es nur deshalb, weil das gerade anbrannte, während die Köchin hier stand wie ein Ölgötze.

Nicht, dass ich mich bewusst anschlich, ich ging nur ziemlich langsam, und der zerschlissene, aber immer noch dicke Teppich auf Stufen und Galerie dämpfte meine Schritte.  
Ich musste zum Glück nicht raten, welche der Türen zu Nightingales Räumen führte. Eine stand eine Handbreit offen. Durch den Spalt erhaschte ich einen Blick auf Messing und dunkles Holz, ein gut gefülltes Bücherregal. Ihn selbst konnte ich nicht sehen, hörte nur seinen angestrengten Atem.  
Das klang nicht so, als ob er sich wieder beruhigt hätte.  
Bevor ich mich entscheiden konnte den taktischen Rückzug anzutreten oder doch die letzten paar Schritte zu machen, um anzuklopfen, schrie er plötzlich: "Du bist tot, David!"

Er riss die Tür auf, stürmte aus dem Zimmer.  
Ich wich vor ihm zurück. Als er seinen Stab gegen mich hob, reagierte ich instinktiv. Meine Hand stand in Flammen. Ich schrie, stolperte und fiel. Nightingales Stock schoss auf mich zu. Er drückte mir die metallene Spitze gegen die Luftröhre, starrte zu mir herab.

"Zu langsam", stieß er mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen hervor. "Viel zu langsam!"

Ich kämpfte gegen den Drang, den Stock zu packen, um ihn von meiner Kehle wegzuschieben. Die eisige Wut in Nightingales Blick verriet, dass er nur auf so etwas wartete, das wäre die letzte Provokation, die er bräuchte.  
Dann veränderte sich etwas in seinem Gesicht, der schreckliche Ausdruck wich einer schmerzhaften Grimasse. Sein Blick schweifte ab. Ich bekam wieder Luft. Der Stock fiel mit einem dumpfen Poltern auf den Boden. Nightingale schwankte.

"Nimm ihn!“, keuchte er. „Und geh mir aus dem Weg!"

Ich kroch so hastig wie möglich von ihm fort und er wankte die Treppe hinab, ohne mich weiter zu beachten.  
Erst als er außer Sicht war, wagte ich, nach seinem Stock zu greifen.  
Das Gebäude zu verlassen, hätte geheißen, ihm nachgehen zu müssen. Stattdessen wandte ich mich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und schloss mich in einem der Badezimmer ein.

Ich schaltete mein Handy an, um Dr. Walid anzurufen. Dabei redete ich mir ein, dass ich es tat, um die professionelle Unterstützung und Erklärung eines Arztes und langjährigen Freundes des Inspectors zu Rate zu ziehen, der diesen besser einschätzen konnte als ich.  
Und nicht etwa aus purer Hilflosigkeit und Angst, meinem Boss noch einmal allein gegenübertreten zu müssen.  
Als ich schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, dass jemand drangehen würde, wurde abgenommen.

„Walid“, meldete er sich knapp.

„Können Sie zum Folly kommen?“

„Ich bin auf dem Weg zu einer Operation. Ist es wichtig?“

Ich berichtete ihm knapp was gerade vorgefallen war. Erzählte auch von der Sache mit Seawoll und der drohenden Suspendierung. Obwohl das unprofessionell war. Ich gab ja nur unbestätigtes Hörensagen wieder.  
Als ich geendet hatte, fragte Walid mit völlig veränderter Stimme: „Peter. Warum läuft da bei Ihnen Wasser im Hintergrund?“

Ich sah über den Rand der Wanne, vor der ich kauerte, auf meinen ausgestreckten Arm unter dem Wasserstrahl. Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt?

„Er hat mich verbrannt“, erklärte ich.

„Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind. Ich komme, so schnell ich kann.“

Ich hatte nicht vor mich zu rühren. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte ich meinen Kopf gegen die kühle Emaille der Wanne und umklammerte mit der unverletzten Hand Nightingales Stock.  
Draußen war es dunkel geworden und ich hörte einen Vogel zwitschern, der nun, wo die Hauptverkehrszeit vorbei war, tapfer seine Stimme gegen den verbliebenen Motorenlärm erhob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit der **"Burke & Hare – Sache"** meint Peter die beiden so genannten Schotten, die im 19. Jahrhundert 16 Menschen töteten, um deren Leichen an die Anatomie zu verkaufen. _("Burke & Hare" ist wohl jedem Briten wie "Jack the Ripper" ein Begriff. Wie es mit euch deutschsprachigen Lesern ist, weiß ich nicht... ;-))_


	3. Chapter 3

„Sie haben noch einmal Glück gehabt, Peter“, erklärte Walid, „und gut reagiert.“  
Ich saß auf dem Wannenrand, er nickte Richtung Wasserhahn hinter mir, während er die Enden der Gaze an meinem Unterarm befestigte. „Zwar schmerzen Verbrennungen zweiten Grades ganz besonders, aber sie werden schlimmstenfalls nur die eine oder andere Narbe davontragen, keine bleibenden Schäden.“

Beruhigend. Momentan jedenfalls tat mir nichts weh. In dem Gel, das er aufgetragen hatte, bevor er den Verband anlegte, musste irgendein Lokalanalgetikum gewesen sein. Oder ich stand immer noch unter Schock.  
Der Doktor stellte ein Plastikdöschen aufs Waschbecken.

„Nehmen Sie jeweils zwei davon zu den Mahlzeiten gegen die Schmerzen und um eine Infektion vorzubeugen. Schonen Sie Ihre Hand so weit wie möglich. Und der Verband sollte nicht nass werden und regelmäßig gewechselt werden.“

Ich nickte. Er ließ seine altmodische schwarze Arzttasche zuschnappen.

„Wollen Sie jetzt nach ihm sehen?“, fragte ich.

„Ja, natürlich.“

Sein Blick huschte zu dem Stab, den ich mir über die Knie gelegt hatte.  
Es stand außer Zweifel, dass Nightingale auch ohne diesen gefährlich war. Und immer noch weit stärker als ich.  
Nach kurzem Überlegen entschied ich mich, seinen Gehstock an einem Ort im Haus zu verstecken, wo er ihn so leicht nicht finden würde. Dann bat ich Molly, Dr. Walid und mich zu begleiten.

Wir fanden Nightingale an einem Tisch in einem der hinteren Bibliotheksräume.  
An der offenstehenden Tür zum Zimmer blieben wir stehen, um die Lage zu sondieren. Hinter Nightingale war eine Lücke im Regal, wo er Bücher herausgezerrt und auf den Boden geworfen hatte, wohl auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Exemplar. Er schien es gefunden zu haben, denn vor ihm lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Er saß über einen Schreibblock gebeugt, ein Federhalter in der Hand, und schrieb konzentriert. Sein Blick war starr auf das Blatt gerichtet. Auf dem Boden verteilt lagen ein Dutzend herausgerissener und zerknüllter Heftseiten. Er ließ mit keinem Anzeichen erkennen, ob er sich unserer Gegenwart bewusst war.

Walid warf mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor er einen Schritt in den Raum machte. Ich zögerte. Würde meine Gegenwart Nightingale provozieren, da er mich als anderen Praktizierenden im Gegensatz zum Doktor als Gefahr, Konkurrent, oder was auch immer sah? Dann fiel mir das höhnische _„Viel zu langsam!“_ ein.  
Nein, kaum.  
Ich trat zu Walid, bereit ihn zur Seite zu stoßen oder zurückzuziehen falls nötig. Der Verband spannte sich über meiner Hand, als ich unwillkürlich die Finger in die Ausgangsposition aller Gesta krümmte.

„Thomas?“, fragte Walid ruhig.

Nightingale reagierte nicht, schrieb unbeirrt weiter.  
Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zurück zu Molly, die immer noch an der Tür stand. Ihr Gesicht war unlesbar. Ich glaubte, dass sie schnell und stark genug sein würde, ihn wenigstens abzulenken, sollte er uns angreifen. Die Frage war nur, ob sie das überhaupt wollte. Es hatte nie den geringsten Zweifel gegeben, wem ihre Loyalität galt.

„Thomas“, sagte Walid, diesmal etwas lauter und machte einige weitere bedächtige Schritt in den Raum hinein. Ich tat es ihm nach. Nightingale hob nicht den Kopf, aber der Füller verharrte zitternd über dem Heft. Seine andere Hand krümmte sich, krallte sich ums Papier. Mit einem Ruck riss es die Seite aus dem Block.

„Geht!“, stieß er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, den Blick unverwandt auf das Buch geheftet. ,,Lasst. Mich. In Ruhe!“

Ich bückte mich langsam nach dem zerknüllten Blatt, das mir am nächsten lag, bevor wir schweigend und ohne einen weiteren Versuch den Rückzug antraten.

*

„Algebra“, murmelte ich, und hielt das glattgestrichene Stück Papier mit der Linken auf dem Heck des Asbos, damit der Wind es nicht fortwehte.  
Was zum Teufel hatte das zu bedeuten? Hatte es überhaupt irgendetwas zu bedeuten?

Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet hatte - irgendwelche magischen Formeln oder eine Erklärung a la: _„Pazuzu hat von mir Besitz ergriffen, holt den Exorzisten"?_  
Aber die Zahlen und Ziffern auf dem Blatt zeigten eindeutig eine dieser Rechenaufgaben, mit denen ich mich für Tragwerkslehre und Bauphysik herumgeplagt hatte. Ich knüllte das Papier wieder zusammen und steckte es in die Hosentasche. Es war kalt ohne Jacke und ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust um mir mein Zittern nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Was, glauben Sie, ist mit ihm? Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung?“, riet ich ins Blaue.

Walid hatte die Tasche im Kofferraum seines Nissans verstaut, schlug die Klappe zu und trat ums Auto herum, um sich mir gegenüber auf die Motorhaube zu setzen.

„Sein Routine-Check im MRT war erst vor einer Woche und ist völlig normal ausgefallen. Es ist demnach jedenfalls nichts, was sich physisch manifestiert.“  
Er hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Schultern. „Mein psychologisches Wissen ist kaum größer als das eines interessierten Laien“, gab er zu, „aber PTBS halte ich für unwahrscheinlich. Hätte es denn einen Auslöser gegeben?“

Jetzt war es an mir, die Achseln zu zucken.  
Allgemein? Klar, hatten wir einiges an Stress. Ich weiß nicht, wann einer von uns beiden zuletzt sechs Stunden Schlaf am Stück bekommen hatte.  
Konkret? Keine Ahnung. Ich müsste jemanden finden, der tatsächlich dabei gewesen war, als Nightingale Seawoll angegriffen hatte. Jemand, der es wagte und Willens war, mir zu stecken, warum.  
Ich vermutete, dass es um die Leichendiebstähle gegangen war. Alle Beteiligten bekamen Druck von ganz oben, da die Presse über die Landesgrenzen hinaus die MET durch den Fleischwolf drehen würde, sollte das wahre Ausmaß der Angelegenheit erst einmal ans Tageslicht kommen. Bisher wusste die Öffentlichkeit nur von zwei Fällen und das politische Tagesgeschehen hatte Gott sei Dank verhindert, dass die Angelegenheit größere Aufmerksamkeit bekam.

Walid war das Problem bekannt. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der vor zwei Tagen einen Skelettfund untersucht hatte, dessen DNA sich eindeutig einer der vermissten Leichen zuordnen ließ. Wie es kam, dass der in Stamford verschwundene Leichnam als ein Häufchen Knochen in Vauxhall wieder auftauchte, war noch ein Rätsel. Und unser Kryptopathologe hatte auch noch nicht herausgefunden, warum die Knochen so blank und unversehrt waren, wie die Skelettpräparate eines Museums.

„Glauben Sie nicht, die Ursache liegt eher im magischen, anstatt im psychologischen Bereich?“, brachte mich die Stimme des Doktors in die Gegenwart zurück. „ _Seducere_ und _Glamour_ fielen mir da ein.“

Natürlich hatte ich da auch als Erstes dran gedacht, den Gedanken aber gleich wieder verworfen.

„Kaum“, erklärte ich. „Wenn sogar ich als blutiger Anfänger damals schon gegen die Beeinflussung von Punch, Tyburn, dem Gesichtslosen und sogar einer Feenkönigin angekommen bin, dann wird Nightingale solche Manipulationsversuche abschütteln wie nichts.“

„Dennoch bin ich der Überzeugung, dass die Ursache für dieses … Phänomen eher im paranormalen als im medizinischen Bereich zu suchen ist“, beharrte der Schotte. „Allerdings ...“ Seine Stimme verklang. Vom Bewegungsmelder nicht weiter aktiviert, war das Licht vor der Remise ausgegangen und ich konnte Walids Gesicht nicht sehen. _„Du bist tot, David“_ , zitierte er. „Waren diese Worte an eine faktisch vorhandene Entität gerichtet, oder leidet Thomas unter Halluzinationen?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Geister die Barriere des Folly überwinden können“, warf ich ein.  
Aber war das überhaupt notwendig? Was, wenn jemand im Gebäude, hinter den Barrieren, gestorben war?

„Wir wissen zu wenig, um über Spekulationen hinauszukommen“, stellte Walid zu Recht fest. Er stieße sich vom Wagen ab und das Licht sprang wieder an. „Ich werde sehen, ob ich einen Kollegen aus der Psychiatrie zu Rate ziehen kann.“ Er zögerte. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie hierbleiben wollen?“

Ich nickte.

„Nun gut.“ Er zog eine Grimasse, die verriet, dass er das für das Gegenteil von _'gut'_ hielt. „Ich melde mich, sobald ich etwas Neues weiß.“

„Okay, Doc. Und danke.“

Ich wartete, bis ich die Rückleuchten des Nissans nicht mehr sehen konnte, bevor ich hoch in die Tech-Höhle ging.  
Es lag wohl an seiner Profession als Arzt, dessen einziges Ansinnen dem Wohl des Patienten galt, dass Walid die volle Tragweite des Geschehens nicht bewusst war.

Ich müsste Meldung machen, sagte ich mir, als ich mich aufs Sofa fallen ließ.  
Aber was dann? Was würden sie tun, wenn sich abzeichnete, dass Nightingale nicht nur aufgrund einer Provokation die Nerven verloren hatte, sondern ... geistig verwirrt war? Wie würden sie auf die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er völlig außer Kontrolle geraten könnte, reagieren?  
Es gab keinen Weg, einen Zauberer, dessen Feuerbälle Panzerstahl schmelzen konnten, einzusperren.  
Der stechende Schmerz, der meinen Arm herauffuhr, verriet mir, dass ich meine verletzte Hand unwillentlich zur Faust geballt hatte. Ich starrte auf den Verband, der bereits hässliche feuchte Flecken aufwies. Trotz dem hier, wurde mir bewusst, hatte ich immer noch mehr Angst _um_ Nightingale, als vor ihm.

Nein, die Sache offiziell zu machen, stand außer Frage.  
Ich war zwar noch nicht wirklich lange bei der Truppe, mir aber in einem Punkt sicher. So sehr es dem Korpsgeist entsprach, die eigenen Leute zu decken und Umstände für sie großzügiger auszulegen als für Zivilisten, so durfte ich doch eines nicht vergessen: Die Leute sahen in Nightingale vor allem den Zauberer, dann erst den Polizisten. Er war das Fremde, das Abnorme, das Uneinschätzbare.  
Wie sogar er selbst dazu stand, hatte ich in Simones Fall erlebt. Für Vertreter der Alten Garde gab es nur eine Lösung, wie man mit einem Problem wie diesem umging.

Aber was, wenn ich schwieg? Was, wenn er tatsächlich Amok lief?  
Ich rieb mir mit der unverletzten Hand übers Gesicht. Soweit wollte ich nicht denken. Ich sollte mich zuerst auf das Naheliegende konzentrieren.  
War seine Suspendierung erst einmal offiziell, wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich als einziger Mitarbeiter seiner Einheit bis zum Auskommen des Disziplinarverfahrens einer anderen Abteilung zugeteilt werden würde. Schlecht, ganz schlecht. Zwar musste ich Abstand von ihm halten, konnte ihn aber nicht allein lassen.  
Es war eindeutig, dass Nightingale gegen das, was ihn da zu überwältigen drohte – seien es seine eigenen Emotionen, oder irgendeine fremde Beeinflussung - ankämpfte.  
Ich nahm die Wolldecke, die zusammengefaltet auf der Lehne des Sofas lag, und schlang sie mir um die Schultern. Plötzlich war mir kalt.  
Wie lange konnte er das durchhalten? Die Erinnerung an seinen Blick, als er den Stock von meiner Kehle genommen hatte, ließ mich noch heftiger frösteln. Was war, wenn er müde wurde? Machte ihn das gefährlicher, weil seine Konzentration nachließ? Oder gab mir das sogar eine Chance ihn zu überwältigen?

Ich schaffte das nicht alleine. Ich brauchte Hilfe. Nur an wen sollte ich mich wenden?

Allein in einem einzigen Punkt bestand Klarheit: Was auch immer ich tat, musste ich bald tun.  
Mir lief die Zeit davon. Ihm lief die Zeit davon.

*

Über meine fruchtlosen Grübeleien war ich in einen unruhigen Halbschlaf gefallen, der von wirren Träumen durchzogen wurde, in denen Nightingale und Lesley sich duellierten. Sie schoss Lichtbögen aus ihrem Taser, die Nightingale mit einem bunten Energieblitz aus seinem Gehstock erwiderte, so dass beide Strahlen einen knisternden Bogen bildeten. Ich war Schiedsrichter bei ihrem Duell, und als ich die Hand hob, um zu signalisieren, dass sie aufhören sollten, geriet die in den Strahl ihrer beider Waffen.  
Der Schmerz weckt mich, oder das Piepsen meines Handys, das mir mitteilte, dass ich eine SMS bekommen hatte.

_Hat er noch alle Zähne?_

Lesley. Als hätte mein Traum sie heraufbeschworen. Sie hatte sich schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gemeldet.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich verstand, dass sie Seawoll meinte.  
Ich war nicht in der Verfassung, darüber nachzudenken, was es genau bedeutete, dass sie über Polizeiinterna Bescheid wusste. Kein Wunder, dass die Fangschaltung nichts brachte.

_Sag mir, dass du und dein neuer Boss hier nicht die Finger im Spiel habt_ , tippte ich.

Keine zwei Sekunden später erhielt ich die Antwort: Ein Schwurhand-Emoticon.  
Dann einige Minuten später:

_Bist du ok?_

Ich antworte nicht.  
Was hätte ich auch schreiben sollen? Die Entscheidung, die von mir verlangt wurde, war ganz und gar nicht okay.

Als ich nach drüben ging, drängte sich Toby, kaum dass die Tür weit genug geöffnet war, durch den Spalt. Er rannte in Richtung der Büsche neben der Remise - dem Örtchen, das für eben solche Notfälle vorgesehen war, wenn niemand Zeit hatte, mit ihm Gassi zu gehen. Ich wartete, und als er mit hängendem Kopf wieder zurückkam hoffte ich, dass es kein Malheur in der Küche gegeben hatte.  
Hatte es zum Glück nicht. Ich wusste nicht, wo das Hundefutter war, wusste nicht einmal, ob Molly ihm so etwas überhaupt gab, oder ihn nur mit Resten fütterte. Das erste, was ich bei meiner Suche fand, war ein Stück Schinken, dass ich in seinen Napf fallen ließ. Doch anstatt darüber herzufallen, missachtete Toby es, rollte sich in seinem Korb zusammen und bedachte mich mit einem so kummervollen Blick, wie ihn nur kleine Hunde zuwege bringen.

„Ich weiß, Kumpel“, versicherte ich ihm. „ich wünschte auch, alles wäre wie immer.“

In der Bibliothek brannte Licht. Es beleuchtete dieselbe Szene wie am Abend zuvor. Abgesehen davon, dass Molly einige Armlängen von Nightingale entfernt auf dem Boden kauerte, die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen. Sie hob kurz den Kopf und sah mich mit undeutbarem Blick an, als ich in der Tür stehen blieb. Einerseits fand ich es tröstlich, dass sie bei ihm Wache hielt, anderseits beunruhigend.  
Der Menge zerknüllter Zettel nach zu urteilen, war Nightingale die ganze Nacht damit beschäftigt gewesen, Rechenaufgaben zu lösen. Er saß völlig aufrecht, vollkommen konzentriert da, nur sein Bartschatten und die geröteten Augen verrieten den Schlafmangel. Jemand, der ihn nicht kannte, wäre wohl gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Ursprünglich hatte ich den Asbo nehmen wollen, entschied mich dann aber doch anders, holte nur meine Jacke aus dem Wagen und fuhr mit der U-Bahn.  
Die frühe Stunde hatte etwas Gutes, denn so war ich der Erste in der Praxis des Amtsarztes und kam auch gleich dran. Er schluckte die Story vom Unfall mit einer defekten Butangasflasche, erneuerte den Verband und schrieb mir einen Krankenschein für zwei Wochen. Natürlich hätte Dr. Walid als offizieller medizinischer Berater des Follys mir den auch ausstellen können. Aber sollte es zum Super-GAU kommen, wollte ich ihn möglichst wenig in die Sache involviert haben.  
Erster Punkt abgehakt. Damit war zumindest die zeitweilige Versetzung in eine andere Abteilung abgewendet.

Während ich mir einen Kaffee im Imbiss nahe der Praxis besorgte, rief ich Postmartin an und erkundigte mich, ob es noch andere Techniken der Geistesbeeinflussung gab als die, die ich bereits kannte. Es gab so viele, dass ihre Beschreibungen mehrere Bände füllten, teilte er mir mit. Zur Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das Folly Geister beherbergte, konnte er mir hingegen keine Auskunft geben.

Den zweiten, dringenderen Anruf verschob ich und nahm die nächste U-Bahn zur Werkstatt,  
um den Jaguar abzuholen.  
Der vertraute Geruch im Inneren des Autos war seltsam tröstlich. Als ich mich auf den Fahrersitz schwang und anschnallte, hatte ich beinah den Eindruck völliger Normalität.  
Beinahe. Ich hatte bereits im Imbiss festgestellt, dass Dr. Walids Tabletten noch auf dem Waschbecken standen. Die des Amtsarztes hatte ich abgelehnt, da ich mich ja versorgt wähnte. Das Pochen in meiner Hand nahm langsam unerträgliche Ausmaße an. Ich lehnte mich über den Beifahrersitz, um mit der Linken umständlich im Handschuhfach herumzuwühlen, auf der Suche nach der Packung Aspirin, die ich da vor einiger Zeit deponiert hatte.  
Da ich nichts hatte, womit ich die Tabletten runterspülen konnte, zerkaute ich ein paar und ignorierte den bitteren Geschmack. Ich sollte mich wohl glücklich schätzen, dass der Junkie sie nicht mitgenommen hatte.  
Es sprach wohl für die sprunghafte Natur meines Geistes, dass, als ich die Schachtel wieder ins Handschuhfach warf, mir auffiel, dass Nightingales Handschuhe nicht darin waren.

Ich hatte keinen Vorwand mehr, meinen Anruf bei Frank Caffrey weiter vor mir herzuschieben.

"Peter Grant", meldete ich mich. "Ich muss dringend mit Ihnen reden."

"Das trifft sich gut", kam die unerwartete Entgegnung. "Ich muss Ihnen etwas zeigen."

War mir recht. Ich hatte ihn ohnehin nicht im Folly treffen können.


	4. Chapter 4

„Nur damit wir uns richtig verstehen", sagte Caffrey grimmig. "Sie wollen Scharfschützen – _inoffiziell_ \- die das Folly bewachen und Nightingale eliminieren, wenn er das Gebäude verlässt.“ Der Sergeant starrte mich an. „Wissen Sie eigentlich, was zur Hölle Sie da von mir verlangen?“

Ich wich seinem Blick aus. Stattdessen starrte ich auf die nassen Fetzen alter Plakate am Bauzaun, der die Ruine umgab, zu der er mich bestellt hatte.

„Es ist nicht sonderlich wahrscheinlich, dass er aus dem Haus geht“, erwiederte ich. „Bisher hat er keine Anstalten dazu gemacht.“

Caffrey schüttelte den Kopf, ich glaube, ohne es selbst zu merken. Eine unbewusste Geste der Ablehnung, des Unglaubens, dass ich mit so einem Ansinnen zu ihm kam. Des Leugnens, dass diese Situation überhaupt bestand.

„Es ist der einzige Weg“, sagte ich mit so fester Stimme, wie ich sie aufzubringen vermochte.  
Ich hasste mich für meine nächsten Worte, bevor ich sie noch ausgesprochen hatte, denn ich wusste dass sie ebenso manipulativ waren, wie ein _Seducere_.  
„Er würde selbst wollen, dass ihn jemand aufhält, bevor er anderen Schaden zufügen kann. Das wissen Sie.“ Ich sah dem Soldaten in die Augen. „Und wie Sie selbst einmal gesagt haben: Manche Jobs müssen einfach getan werden.“

Caffrey starrte mich an, als hätte ich ihn geschlagen.  
Der Regen lief mir in den Kragen, durchweichte den Verband an meiner Hand.  
Ich wartete.

_Sie schulden es ihm,_ wollte ich hinzufügen, fürchtete aber damit den einen, entscheidenden Schritt zu weit zu gehen.

„Das ist wahr“, sagte Caffrey schließlich gepresst. Ein Muskel in seinem Gesicht zuckte.

Ich hatte gedacht, erleichtert zu sein, die Verantwortung auf jemand anderen abwälzen zu können. Stattdessen fühlte ich mich wie ein Stück Scheiße.

„Was wollten Sie mir zeigen?“, fragte ich, weniger aus Interesse, als um der Ablenkung willen.

Caffrey blinzelte, fing sich wieder. „Ja. Kommen Sie.“

Ich folgte ihm weiter in das überwucherte Gelände des Gartens hinein. Bei dem Gebäude handelte es sich um eine dieser edwardianischen Villen, deren Renovierung so teuer käme, dass der Besitzer sie lieber zerfallen ließ, bis die Behörde gezwungen war, den Abriss zu genehmigen.  
Caffrey führte mich zwischen einem Nebengebäude und den Überresten eines Pavillons hindurch auf eine Art Hinterhof. Vor einer hölzernen, halb eingestürzten Dachkonstruktion, die aussah, als würde sie nur noch vom Efeu zusammengehalten werden, blieb er stehen.

„Hier“, sagte er barsch.

Ich hatte mir keinen Freund gemacht mit meiner Bitte.

Selbst als meine Augen sich an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatten, verstand ich nicht, was er mir zeigen wollte. Doch gerade als ich nachfragen wollte, sah ich es. An die schief in den Angeln hängende Tür waren zwei Vögel genagelt, mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln, wie die Karikaturen von Gekreuzigten. Beide Tiere waren von einem unauffälligen Braun, von der gleichen Farbe wie das Holz der Tür, darum hatte ich sie zuerst im Halbdunkel nicht gesehen.  
Ich warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Boden. Das hier war wohl kein Fall, zu dem sich die Spurensicherung hinzuziehen ließ, darum wagte ich mich gebückt weiter vor unter das Dach, um mir die Sache genauer anzusehen.  
Das Gefieder an Brust und Bauch des kleineren Tieres erwies sich bei näherem Hinsehen als Hellgrau. Der größere Vogel war dunkler, hatte blasse Punkte an den Enden der Federn und eine sonderbar schmale Kopfform. Es fehlte jeder Hinweis darauf, dass es sich hier um Teile eines Rituals und nicht um das profane Werk eines Vogelhassers handelt. Keine Zeichnungen, keine Kerzen, keine Spuren eines Feuers oder so etwas. Ich drehte mich zu dem Ex-Para um, der mich mit unbewegtem Gesicht ansah.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung von Vögeln, was?“, stelle er fest. „Das“, er zeigte auf das linke Tier, „ist ein _Sturnus vulgaris_ , ein Europäischer Star. Und das - “

„Eine Nachtigall“, ergänzte ich, da mir endlich ein Licht aufgegangen war.

„Richtig“, bestätigte er.

Der Boden bestand aus Waschbetonfliesen. Das Häufchen vertrockneter Blätter in der hinteren Ecke des Verschlages verriet mir, dass sich hier der Wind mit einiger Gewalt fing und herumwirbelte. Ich kauerte mich hin, um die Sache aus einem anderen Winkel zu betrachten. Kein Staub, keine Erde. Keine Chance, hier ohne die Forensik irgendwelche Spuren zu finden. Und selbst wenn da etwas wäre, würden die Ergebnisse zu lange auf sich warten lassen. Ein paar toten Vögeln räumte man im Labor keinen Vorrang ein, wenn es Mordfälle aufzuklären galt.

„Wie haben Sie das hier entdeckt?“, fragte ich.

„Ein Spotter meiner Gruppe meint, ein Turmfalke würde sein Nest in einem der Dachreiter bauen. Als er Kamera und Tonband auf dem Gelände platzieren wollte, hat er das hier gefunden und mir gegenüber erwähnt.“

Spotter? Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Ex-Militär so einem zahmen Hobby wie dem Birdwatching nachgehen würde. Und er hatte gleich gewusst, was das hier bedeutete? Ich fragte mich, wie lange ich schon Nightingales Star war, wer mich überhaupt mit dieser Bezeichnung belegt hatte, und wie es kam, dass nicht nur die magische Halbwelt Englands, sondern wohl auch alle im Dunstkreis des Folly diesen Spitznamen vor mir gekannt zu haben schienen.

Immer noch in der Hocke bewegte ich mich im Krebsgang weiter unter dem niedrigen Teil des Daches auf die Tür zu. Die Vögel mussten schon seit einigen Tagen tot sein, der Verwesungsgeruch war entsprechend streng. Ich zwang mich dennoch, mein Gesicht mit angehaltenem Atem so nah an die Kadaver zu bringen wie möglich.  
Ich bekam den Eindruck von mehrstimmigem Trommeln, dem Gestank nach Tierkot und heißem Palmöl. Dann brach plötzlich eine wimmelnde, krabbelnde Flut von Insekten über mich ein, tausende mit Widerhaken versehene Beine, gezähnte Chitinflügel und scharfe Mandibeln, die sich mir in die Haut bohrten. Ich schrie vor Schmerz und Ekel, warf mich zurück, sprang auf und taumelte weiter nach hinten. Ich wäre wohl gegen den einzigen verbliebenen Stützpfeiler geprallt und hätte das Dach zum Einsturz gebracht, wenn Caffrey mich nicht gepackt und zur Seite gezerrt hätte. Ich wehrte mich gegen seinen Griff, fuhr mir panisch mit beiden Händen über Kopf und Gesicht. Der klare, scharfe Schmerz, der mich dabei von meinen verbrannten Fingerspitzen bis zur Schulter durchzuckte, brachte mich wieder etwas zur Besinnung.  
Da war nichts! Das war nur ein _Vestigium_. Ich krümmte mich zusammen, umarmte mich selbst und krallte die Finger in meine Jacke, um gegen den übermächtigen Impuls anzukämpfen, weiter zu kratzen.

„Scheiße!“, murmelte ich. „Scheiße.“

Jetzt wusste ich, was diejenigen Junkies erlebten, die wir den Sanitätern nur in Handschellen übergeben konnten, da sie sonst versuchten, sich die Haut abzuziehen, gefangen in dem Wahn, Würmer oder Insekten würden darunter umherkriechen.  
Mir wurde bewusst, dass Caffrey mich schweigend musterte. Ich riss mich zusammen, richtete mich mit einem tiefen Atemzug auf und ließ die Arme sinken. Es fehlte noch, dass er an meinem gesunden Geisteszustand zu zweifeln begann.

„Ihr Spotter-Kollege hat seine Geräte nicht zufällig auf dem Gelände platziert, bevor das hier ...?“ Ich zeigte in Richtung der gekreuzigten Vögel.

„Nein.“

„Okay.“ Ich atmete tief ein. „Danke, dass Sie mir das gezeigt haben.“

Kurz spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, die Kadaver einzutüten, um sie Dr. Walid vorbeizubringen. Aber ich konnte da nicht noch mal so nah dran. Ganz sicher nicht, so lange ich einen Zuschauer hatte.

Wir gingen schweigend zurück und traten schließlich wieder durch die Lücke im Bauzaun auf die Straße.  
Caffrey hob wortlos die Finger der Rechten zum nicht vorhandenen Barett und ging die Straße weiter hinab zu seinem Toyota. Ich hoffte, dass dieser militärische Gruß das bedeutete, was ich glaubte. Ich wusste jedenfalls nicht, wie ich Caffrey auf eine eindeutigere Bestätigung hätte ansprechen sollen.

Ich setze mich in den Jaguar und überkreuzte die Arme auf dem Steuer, um meinen Kopf darauf zu legen. Mein Puls raste immer noch, meine Hand tat höllisch weh, und in meinem Magen hatte sich eine irritierende Mischung aus Hunger und Schmerz breitgemacht.

_Sie gehen eine Verpflichtung ein, gegenüber der Kunst, gegenüber mir, gegenüber dem Land._

Mir hatte niemand gesagt, welche dieser Verpflichtungen an erster Stelle kam, oder was ich tun sollte, wenn sie in Konflikt miteinander gerieten.  
Die Kunst würde wollen, dass Nightingale um jeden Preis am Leben blieb, denn er war der einzige, der _sie_ erhielt. Was er selbst von mir fordern würde, stand außer Zweifel; Ich hatte Caffrey wohl kaum mit einer Lüge abspeisen können. Mein Land, und mit ihm meine Pflicht als Polizist verlangte, dass ich seine Bürger vor Gefahren schützte. Vor allen Gefahren.

Ich stieß meinen Kopf mehrere Male gegen das Lenkrad. _Konzentriere dich auf die Fakten!_  
Die Vögel.  
Jemand hatte etwas mit einer Nachtigall und einem Staren getan, das ein höllisch starkes _Vestigium_ zurückgelassen hatte, obwohl Kadaver nicht dafür bekannt waren, solche Energien lange zu halten. Das hieß, dass hier ein gewaltiges _Juju_ … Im Spiel war.  
Ich setzte mich auf, starrte durch die Frontscheibe, ohne etwas jenseits davon wahrzunehmen.  
 _Juju._  
Der Begriff aus meiner Kindheit, den mein Unterbewusstsein mir hier ins Großhirn geschoben hatte, ließ einige Synapsen sprühen.

Anstatt mich wieder über den Beifahrersitz zu lehnen, stieg ich aus und auf der anderen Seite wieder ein. Dann begann ich systematisch, das Handschuhfach zu leeren.  
Die Schachtel Aspirin. Das Magnet-Blaulicht. Eine Handvoll Faltkarten von London und Umgebung, die nur jemand benutzen würde, der ohne GPS aufgewachsen war. Mehrere unbenutzte Beweismittelbeutel. Ein Flyer von einem Laden namens Bento-Bay. Eine Rolle Absperrband. Das angebrochene Paket Papiertaschentücher, dass ich mir besorgt hatte, um nach dem Tritt in einen Hundehaufen gefahrlos wieder ins Auto steigen zu können. Ich hatte das Päckchen letztens wieder gebraucht, das Handschuhfach schon einmal leeren müssen, da die Tücher ganz nach hinten gerutscht waren. Deshalb kannte ich den Inhalt und wusste, was fehlte.

Wir hatten geglaubt, die eingeschlagene Scheibe einem Junkie zu verdanken, der auf der Suche gewesen war nach etwas, was sich einfach und schnell zu Bargeld machen ließ. Wer sonst wäre so dämlich oder verzweifelt, sich am Auto eines Bullen zu vergreifen? Selbst wenn so ein einzigartiges Gefährt wie der Mark II in der Szene nicht bekannt gewesen wäre, hätte doch spätestens das Polizeifunkgerät am Armaturenbrett jedem Unwissenden die Augen geöffnet.

Die fehlenden Handschuhe hatten heute Morgen im Lichte der Junkie-Theorie noch Sinn gemacht. Für diese klassischen Dinger mit ausgespartem Handrücken, aus dünnem Rehleder, womöglich handgenäht, bekäme man selbst gebraucht noch ein hübsches Sümmchen.  
Was nicht in die Theorie passte, war das Fehlen meiner Kaugummis. Eine Packung Big Reds, fast leer. Ich hatte mein letztes Ausgekautes, da der Oldtimer über keinen Aschenbecher verfügte und das Entsorgen unter den Sitzen wohl kaum in Frage kam, ins Umschlagpapier gewickelt, und das so wieder in die Packung gesteckt.  
Eine tote Nachtigall. Das Verschwinden von etwas aus Nightingales Besitz, das durchs jahrelanges Tragen seine Aura angenommen hatte.  
Ein toter Star und etwas, das getränkt war von meinem Speichel.  
Das einzige, was hier unklar war, war der Umstand, warum mein Boss unter dem Einfluss des Diebes und Vogelmörders stand, ich aber nicht.


	5. Chapter 5

Der Wind kam von Westen und trieb den Regen auf die Außengalerie, die sich, wie immer bei solchem Wetter, in eine einzige große Pfütze verwandelt hatte, da Dreck die Abflussrohre verstopfte.

Als ich die Tür aufschloss, empfing mich der Ruf: _„Schuhe aus!“_ , bevor sich Mum weiter auf Kreol über den Lärm des Fernsehers hinweg unterhielt.  
Ich mühte mich einhändig mit den Schnürsenkeln ab, und platzierte meine Schuhe auf die dafür bereitgelegte Zeitung. Daneben stand bereits ein mir unbekanntes Paar flacher beiger Pumps. Vernünftige Schuhe. Also vermutlich eine Arbeitskollegin.  
Es war nicht sonderlich höflich, aber ich ging ohne Gruß in die Küche, da ich nicht den Nerv hatte, mich Mums Besuch und belanglosem Smalltalk zu stellen.

Ich machte mir einen Kaffee und sah nach, was an Essen da war. Nicht, dass ich mit der immer noch lebhaften Erinnerung an das _Vestigium_ Appetit gehabt hätte, schon gar nicht auf etwas mit Palmöl. Doch wenn ich nicht wie so viele Polizisten noch vor meinem Dreißigsten ein Magengeschwür haben wollte, sollte ich die Tabletten nicht nur mit Flüssigkeit nehmen.  
Ein Blick in die Töpfe verriet mit, dass ich die Auswahl hatte zwischen Yassa, Fufu und Reis. Ich entschied mich fürs Fufu und füllte mir einen Teller, um ihn in die Mikrowelle zu stellen. Als ich ihn wieder rausholte, hörte ich das Schlagen der Haustür. Ich lauschte. Gesunkener Lärmpegel, das hieß, der Besuch war gegangen, kein neuer gekommen.

„Hi, Mum. Wo ist Dad?“, fragte ich, als sie die Küche betrat.

„Mit den _Irregulars_ unterwegs. James meint, er hätte einen Proberaum aufgetan, den sie umsonst nutzen können.“

Sie klang verstimmt. Andere Ehefrauen wären froh, wenn die Band ihres Mannes nicht in einer dafür viel zu kleinen Wohnung fast jeden Abend üben würde. Für Mum bedeutete ein extra Proberaum jedoch nur viele verpasste Gelegenheiten, Dad spielen zu hören.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus“, stellte sie fest und musterte mich dann genauer. „Was hast du angestellt?“

Ich summte _„Great balls of fire“_. Dafür verpasste sie mir einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, während sie an mir vorbeitrat und den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten unter der Spüle hervorkramte.  
Unaufgefordert streckte ich ihr meinen Arm hin und sie setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Tisches, um den nassen und auch irgendwie dreckig gewordenen Verband abzuwickeln.  
Mum sog zischend die Luft ein. Ich sah nach einem flüchtigen Blick fort und rückte meinen Teller ein Stück zur Seite. Großflächige Blasen, dunkler als meine normale Hautfarbe, einige nässten, dazwischen glänzende, rosafarbene und feuchte rote Stellen. Kein Anblick, den man beim Essen haben möchte.

„Warst du beim Arzt damit?“, verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Sogar bei zweien.“

Ihre Entgegnung bestand aus einem missbilligenden Schnauben.

Während sie den frischen Verband anlegte, fragte ich: „Mum? Kennst du irgendwelche Jujumänner oder -frauen?“

Sie hielt kurz inne und hob den Kopf, um mich scharf anzusehen.

„Du weißt, dass ich von so etwas nichts halte“, entgegnete sie brüsk.

Die Antwort war mir etwas zu schnell gekommen, darum hakte ich nach: „Kennst du dann jemanden, der jemanden kennt?“

Sie sah wieder auf, diesmal ohne im Wickeln innezuhalten und musterte mich mit halb zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Warum?“, verlangte sie zu wissen. „Du und dieser feine Gentleman wisst doch sicherlich von genug Leuten, die sich mit Zauberei abgeben.“

„Ja, in der Tradition good ol' Englands. Aber nicht der afrikanischen.“

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr Blick noch misstrauischer werden konnte.

„Und was kümmert _die_ dich? Hier in good ol' England?“

Ganz ohne Erklärung kam ich nicht weiter. Darum erzählte ich ihr von Nightingales Angriff auf Seawoll, von den Vögeln, den Handschuhen und den Kaugummis. Dass mein Boss für den Zustand meiner Hand verantwortlich war, verschwieg ich wohlweislich. Oder wie schlimm es tatsächlich um ihn bestellt war.  
Man sollte meinen, ich würde meine eigenen Mutter gut genug kennen, um ihre Reaktion deuten zu können, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es Angst oder Wut war, was ich da in ihren Augen aufblitzen sah. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen beendete sie ihre Arbeit.

„Ich werde sehen, ob ich jemanden erreiche“, sagte sie schließlich und erhob sich, um die Küche zu verlassen.

Ich bewegte meine Hand. Der Verband war besser als der Dr. Walids oder des Amtsarztes. Nicht zu eng, nicht zu locker und meine Finger hatten mehr Bewegungsfreiheit. Jemand der im Dunkeln und im Halbschlaf Turbane wickeln konnte, für den war so ein Stück Verbandsmull keine Herausforderung.  
Der Fernseher wurde ausgeschaltet, dann hörte ich die Tastentöne des Telefons, bevor Mum die Wohnzimmertür schloss.  
Unwillkürlich schnaubte ich. Es hatte sich nichts geändert. Das wenige, was ich über _Juju_ , Hexerei, wusste, hatte ich durch belauschte Gespräche unter Verwandten erfahren. Billige Zimmertüren mit einem hohlen Kern aus Wabenpappe waren kein Hindernis für scharfe Kinderohren.

Wie wohl so viele gleicher Herkunft war ich als Teenager in die Phase gekommen, in der ich nicht nur nach meinen Wurzeln gesucht, sondern auch gegen die leichtfertige Glaubenspraxis aufbegehrt hatte, die meine Mutter ihre Kirchengemeinden so regelmäßig wechseln ließ wie ihre Frisur. Ich hatte etwas Dauerhaftes, Konkretes, Wahres haben wollen.  
Mit einem Erwachsenen darüber zu sprechen, war mir zu peinlich gewesen. Stattdessen hatte ich unter dem Vorwand, für ein Schulprojekt zu recherchieren, einen Schülerausweis für die Universitätsbibliothek beantragt und die gesamte Regalreihe über afrikanische Religion durchgearbeitet.  
Die Zeit hätte ich mir schenken können. Warum? Weil Sierra Leone ein Schmelztiegel verschiedenster Ethnien ist, zwischen denen zudem Ehen nicht selten sind. Mit dem Glauben der Sierra Leoner sah es ähnlich aus: In die verschiedenen Spielarten des Christentums und des Islams mischten sich die Vorstellungen der vielen traditionellen Stammesreligionen. Plus die der Kreolen, Nachkömmlinge freigelassener Jamaikaner, die ihren mit Santeria und Voodoo verwandten Kult quasi reimportiert hatten.  
Einfach ausgedrückt: Es gab keinerlei System, keine Regeln.  
Den verschiedenen Glaubensvorstellungen war nur eins gemeinsam: Es gab Zauberer. Egal ob sie sich nun selbst als christliche Heiler, islamische Sufis, Houngans, Babalawos, Gamaoabs, Sangomas oder Ocimbandas bezeichneten. Zu ihnen ging man, wenn man einen Vermittler brauchte, um Deals mit den lichten Mächten abzuschließen, oder wenn man den Zauberer finden wollte, der einem die finsteren Mächte auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Was voraussetzte, dass es eben auch diese Art Zauberer gab, die sich mit letzteren Mächten abgaben.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Mum über die ganze Sache wusste. Ich hatte ihr die Bedeutung der beiden Vögel, oder der verschwundenen Sachen aus dem Jag nicht erklären müssen. Immerhin war sie es gewesen, die mir beigebracht hatte, dass man abgeschnittene Fingernägel und Haare nicht im Mülleimer, sondern in der Toilette entsorgt. Dass sie mir schon im Kindergarten angedroht hatte, dass - sollte ich Mütze oder Schal irgendwo liegenlassen - ich fortan ohne herumlaufen müsste, war im Rückblick auch nicht allein ihrer Sparsamkeit zuzuschreiben.  
Trotz ihrer ablehnenden Haltung gegen alles, was mit Juju zu tun hatte, schien sie die Praktiken erstaunlich gut zu kennen.  
Das Klingeln meines Handys ließ mich heftig zusammenzucken. Ich sah aufs Display. Stephanopoulos.  
Noch während ich auf _'Anruf ablehnen'_ drückte, wurde ich mir meines Fehlers bewusst. Verdammt. Ich hätte ihn einfach ignorieren, mich später damit herausreden sollen, dass mein Handy wieder einmal den Geist aufgegeben hatte.  
Immerhin war ich krankgeschrieben, sagte ich mir. Als ob das eine Rolle spielte.  
Mum kam in diesem Moment zurück, schob mir wortlos einen Zettel zu, auf dem sie mit ihrer großen, ordentlichen Schrift eine Adresse notiert hatte.


	6. Chapter 6

Dass die Adresse, die Mum mir gegeben hatte, an der Old Compton Street lag, zwischen all den anderen Zielen derjenigen Touristen, die die verruchte Seite Londons kennenlernen wollten, hätte mich vorwarnen sollen.

Der Laden war zwischen einem Gay-Club und einem Erotikshop eingeklemmt. Ich sah nirgendwo einen Namen, aber welche Dienstleistung hier angeboten wurde, verriet der Inhalt des Schaufensters auch so. Die eineinhalb Meter Auslagefläche waren bis oben hin vollgestopft mit Heiligenstatuen aus Polyresin, hölzernen Fetischen, sowie Votivkerzen und Wachsblumen, die halb in einem Meer aus Rosenkränzen und Kaurimuschelketten untergingen. Das Sahnehäubchen bildeten die beiden künstlichen Totenschädel, sowie ein halbes Dutzend Stoffpüppchen aus Sackleinen, in die befiederte Nadeln gestochen worden waren. Wer immer dafür verantwortlich war, kannte entweder keine Scham, oder war mit seiner Selbstironie einen großen Schritt zu weit gegangen.

Mums Bekannter schien ihre Anfrage als geschmacklosen Scherz aufgefasst zu haben, der hiermit angemessen beantwortet war.

Aber was sollte ich verdammt noch mal machen? Mir waren Kontaktpersonen und Ideen ausgegangen und mir lief die Zeit davon. Ich drückte die Klinke. Mit viel Glück konnten die hier mir ja wenigstens die Adresse eines echten Houngans nennen.

Der Verkaufsraum sah aus wie eine misslungene Hybride aus Esoterik- und Weltladen. Wände und Decke waren schwarz gestrichen, in den Regalen stand ähnliches Zeug wie im Schaufenster, dazu verstaubte Flaschen, in denen Dinge in Flüssigkeiten schwammen und Tüten mit Kräutern. Eine ganze Wand wurde eingenommen von einem dieser Apothekerschränke mit hunderten von Schubladen. Es roch nach Kräutertee, Räucherstäbchen und Gras.  
Der Ursprung des letzteren war leicht auszumachen, als der Perlenvorhang am anderen Ende des Raumes beiseitegeschoben wurde, und ein Mann um die Dreißig hinter den Tresen trat.  
Sein Haar war zu einem gebleichten Iro geschoren, seine Haut ein Ton dunkler als meine. Und davon stellte er einiges zur Schau, zusammen mit seinen im Studio modellierten Muskeln unter einem ärmellosen Shirt, das so eng war, das es wie aufgemalt wirkte. Sein fahriges Lächeln verriet mir, dass der Joint zwischen seinen Fingern nicht der erste heute war.

„Wie kann ich helfen?“, fragte er, musterte mich von oben bis unten und fügte hinzu: „Officer?“

Ich war nicht überrascht, da ich schon als Polizeianwärter-Frischling festgestellt hatte, dass die Leute hier ein nahezu untrügliches Gespür für Bullen hatten.

Ich bekam keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, denn aus dem hinteren Teil des Hauses rief eine dunkle Stimme: „Bring ihn zu mir, Darling.“

Darling verzog schmollend den Mund und nahm einen tiefen Zug von seinem Joint, wobei er mich trotzig anstarrte.

„Na schön“, murmelte er und machte eine Geste, mitzukommen.

Ich folgte ihm hinter den Vorhang, in einen trostlosen Flur mit vergilbter 60er-Jahre-Tapete, nackter Glühbirne und abgewetztem PVC.  
Kartonstapel waren teils bis zur Decke in brandschutzvorschriftenverletzender Weise vor Türen aufgetürmt. Der Darling umrundete sie mit gekonntem Hüftschwung und führte mich die Treppe zum ersten Stock hinauf.

Die Tür stand offen. Die zur Straße gewandten Fenster waren mit Pappe zugeklebt, das Licht stammte von all den Kerzen, die um das King-size-Bett in der Mitte des Raumes arrangiert worden waren.  
Vom Rest des Zimmers bekam ich nichts mit, da ich meinen Blick nicht mehr von der Gestalt wenden konnte, die, von einer Unmenge Kissen gestützt, halb sitzend, halb liegend, auf dem Bett drapiert war. Sie trug eine Dschallabija aus schwerer gold-roter Seide, die die Körperformen darunter so weit verschleierte, das ich nicht zu sagen vermochte, ob ich es mit einem Mann oder einer Frau zu tun hatte. Auch das androgyne, alterslose Gesicht mit den dichten Wimpern und aristokratischen Zügen verriet es mir nicht. Tiefschwarze Augen musterten mich unter schweren Lidern hervor. Sein/ihr Haar war lockig, schulterlang, die Haut ließ mich an sündhaft teure Pralinés denken: Sattbraun, glänzend und seidig zugleich, etwas, das ich zwischen meinen Lippen fühlen, das ich schmecken wollte, während ich meine Hände in diese Haare grub. Was immer sich unter dieser Robe befand, es wäre in beiden Fällen … aufregend.

Er/sie lächelte mich an. Nicht spöttisch, wie Mama Themse bei meinem ersten Besuch, als ich mit pochender Erektion vor ihr gestanden hatte, sondern verstehend, fast entschuldigend, wie um mich wissen zu lassen, dass das kein Test sei, kein Versuch mich zu manipulieren, sondern etwas, über das er/sie so wenig Kontrolle hatte, wie über die Körperwärme, die er/sie ausstrahlte.  
Oh Himmel, ja. Ich konnte mir lebhaft vorstellen wie warm, wie wunderbar warm, die Haut sich unter meinen Händen, meinem Mund anfühlen würden. Er - ... _Urgh!_ Da das hier weder die passende Zeit, noch der passende Ort war, um in eine Identitätskrise zu fallen, weil ich normalerweise nicht so auf Männer reagierte, entschied ich mich, ab sofort als „sie“ von _ihr_ zu denken.

Obwohl es vielleicht besser wäre, gar nicht an sie zu denken.

Ich zwang meinen Blick fort, starrte auf den _„Achtung, zerbrechlich!“_ -Schriftzug des Kartons in der Fensteröffnung. Durch einen Riss in der Pappe fiel flackerndes Licht. Die Neonreklame gegenüber war angegangen. So spät schon? Caffreys Leute sollten bereits ihre Posten bezogen haben. Die Vorstellung hatte dieselbe Wirkung auf mich, als hätte man mich mit Eiswasser übergossen.  
Na schön, ich hatte mich durch die Hollywood-Voodoo-Kulisse unten täuschen lassen.

„Ich brauche etwas, womit ich einen Zauber abwenden kann“, stieß ich hervor.

„Einen unwillkommenen Rückführungsversuch?“, fragte sie mit einer Stimme wie purer Sex, wie Musik. Doch diesmal war ich gewappnet, schob meine Libido ins selbe Hinterzimmer meines Bewusstseins, in das ich auch schon den Schmerz verbannt hatte, der trotz der Aspirin an meiner Hand fraß. Sie lächelte. „Oder einen Treuezwang?“

„Nein, i- “

„Dann“, fiel sie mir ins Wort, „ist das nicht mein Métier.“

Ich fühlte wie ich schwankte, denn ihr plötzliches Desinteresse war wie eine Flaute. Der starke Wind ihrer Macht, gegen den ich mich gelehnt hatte, war fort.

Etwas sagte mir, dass es keine gute Idee war, sie zu bitten, mich halt an einen anderen der Branche zu überweisen. Auch wenn das nicht ihr Métier war, und damit keine unmittelbare Konkurrenz bestand, hielt ich sie für höllisch eifersüchtig.  
_Tick tack_ . Die Zeit war gegen mich. Mitleid hatte ich keines zu erwarten. In diesem Gewerbe ging es nicht um Wohltätigkeit, sondern um Handel, um Gefälligkeiten und Verpflichtungen.  
Dann musste ich es wohl so drehten, dass die Sache zu ihrer Angelegenheit wurde.

„Ich brauche den Zauber für jemandem der - “ _Mir am Herzen liegt._ Nein, hier kam ich nur mit der Superlative weiter. „ - den ich liebe. Für ihn brauche ich Hilfe!“

Ich klang wohl verzweifelt und ehrlich genug, denn sie sah mich mit wiedererwachtem Interesse an.  
Ihr Lächeln ließ mir die Knie weich werden.

„Wenn dem so ist, mein Lieber.“

Sie erhob sich, graziös wie ein Panther, und kam lautlos auf bloßen Füßen auf mich zu.  
Ich zwang mich stehenzubleiben, als sie mich umrundete. Die verbannten Teile meiner Selbst randalierten im Hinterzimmer, einer der beiden lautesten schrie mir zu, zu fliehen, der andere wollte, dass ich auf die Knie falle, um die nackten Füße mit unzähligen Küssen zu bedecken.

„Wahr“, hörte ich sie mit ihrem warmen, dunklen Contraalto sagen, neben dessen Schmelz eine Grace Jones schrill und pipsig klingen würde. "Für dich selbst brauchst du meine Hilfe nicht, du bist geschützt.“  
Dann blieb sie vor mir stehen, streckte einen Arm aus. Zu meiner Erleichterung berührte sie mich nicht, sondern ließ ihre Hand nur über meiner Stirn, dem Punkt zwischen meinen Augenbrauen schweben.  
„Wer hat den Fluch gesandt...?“, murmelte sie wie zu sich selbst.

Ich schauderte, als ein Nachhall des Vestigium meine Haut schmerzen und jucken ließ. Ein Wirbel aus Rot und Gold fuhr vor mir zurück.

 _„Er!“_ , stieß sie hervor und ihre Stimme überrollte mich wie die Hitze auf einem Hochofen, dessen Schacht plötzlich weit aufgerissen worden war.

Gott! Ich war gewappnet gegen den Glamour, der meine Hormone verrücktspielen ließ, nicht aber gegen diese schiere, pure Macht. Furcht und Adrenalin schossen durch meinen Körper, meine Hand zuckte, die _forma_ für _lux iactus_ hallte durch meinen Geist. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Nein. Nicht einmal ich war so dumm, denselben Fehler zwei Mal zu machen und jemand Stärkeren blind anzugreifen. Schon gar nicht jemanden, der _dermaßen_ außerhalb meiner Liga war.

Als hätte sie von meiner Reaktion nichts bemerkt, ging sie wieder zurück zum Bett.  
Aus dem Lager, das unvorstellbare, sinnliche Freuden versprach, schien jedoch etwas wie ein Thron geworden zu sein, auf dem sie Hof hielt wie der über Geister und Dämonen herrschende Salomo und die Königin von Saba in einer Person. Ihre Sinnlichkeit war nicht gewichen, nein, ich wurde immer noch von derselben Kraft zu ihr gezogen, aber da war etwas Hartes, Scharfes in ihr. Glassplitter in den Pralinés.

„Zwei Flüche, zwei Gegenleistungen“, verkündete sie. „Erstens: Ich will deinen _majini_ .“

„Meinen was?“, fragte ich verständnislos.

„Den Genius, Dschinn, Daimon, den Schutz, den deine Mutter dir gab.“

„Gerade jetzt habe ich so einen Schutz doch wohl besonders nötig“, wandte ich ein und klang nicht halb so ironisch, wie ich es gewollt hatte.

Ihr Lächeln bestand ganz aus Zähnen.

„Genau deswegen ist er ja so kostbar für mich“, schnurrte sie.

Ich antwortete nicht.  
Was, wenn dies hier Teil eines einzigen, großer Plots war? Was, wenn sie mit demjenigen unter einer Decke steckte, der Nightingale und mich verflucht hatte, der hiermit auch mich ausschalten konnte? Nach all dem, was ich nicht wusste, könnte sie selbst sogar diejenige sein, die die Vögel gekreuzigt hatte.  
Nein, ich nahm mich zu wichtig. Ich glaube nicht, dass es hier um mich ging. Und um Nightingales Schicksal zu besiegeln, musste der Feind nur abwarten.

„Nun?“, fragte sie, als ihr mein Schweigen zu lange wurde.

„Abgemacht“, stimmte ich zu.

Sie bedachte mich mit einem lasziven Lächeln.

„Meine zweite Bedingung: Ich will, dass du die Nachtigall küsst.“

Die Forderung kam mir so surreal, so absurd, so vollkommen _dämlich_ vor, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als in Lachen auszubrechen.

„Von mir aus.“

Meine Heiterkeit schwand abrupt, als ich ihr Gesicht sah. Sie nahm mir mein Gelächter definitiv übel.

„Weißt du, wer ich bin?“, fragte sie gefährlich leise.

Wissen wäre zu viel gesagt. Ich ahnte es. Wer anders würde wohl im schwulen Herzen des Rotlichtzentrums seine Zelte aufschlagen?

„Du bist Ez-“

Ein Arm schlang sich von hinten um mich und eine nach Hasch riechende Hand presste sich auf meinen Mund. Ich griff automatisch nach dem Arm, spannte mich zum Schulterwurf.

 _„Nein!“_ Der Befehl ließ uns beide erstarren. „Lass ihn, Cade, er hat nicht nachgedacht.“  
Der Typ, dessen Anwesenheit ich bis eben völlig vergessen hatte, trat wieder einen Schritt zurück. Sie sagte etwas in einem afrikanischen Dialekt, den ich nicht verstand, und er verließ den Raum.  
„Nicht wahr?“, fügte sie lauernd an mich gewandt hinzu.

„Ja“, antwortete ich und leckte mir unwillkürlich über die trockenen Lippen. „Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Es tut mir sehr leid.“ _Ma’am_ , hätte ich beinah angehängt. Was ihr bestimmt nicht gefallen hätte. Herrin. Geliebte. Aber ganz, ganz sicher nicht _Ma’am_ .

Sie wusste, wer ich war, wer Nightingale war. Natürlich tat sie das.  
Ich fühlte mich erschöpfter als nach einem langen Tag harter, körperlicher Arbeit. Meine Hand schmerzte. So wirklich verstand ich nicht, was sie dagegen hatte, dass ich ihren Namen aussprach.  
Dann kam mir mit einem Mal eine Ahnung: Was, wenn sie in die Bandenkriege verwickelt war, und nicht wollte, dass ihr Aufenthaltsort bekannt wurde? Aber das war Unsinn, jeder wüsste -

Oh.

Hätte ich diesen Laden nicht aus der Zeit kennen müssen, als ich in Soho Streife gegangen oder zu Einsätzen gerufen worden war? Warum war er mir nie zuvor aufgefallen?  
Ich musste ein weiteres, diesmal hysterisches Lachen unterdrücken, als mir die Worte _„Geheimniswahrer“_ und _„Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12"_ durch den Kopf schossen. Würde dieser Fake-Voodooladen nur dann erscheinen, wenn man die Adresse von jemandem bekam, der in dessen Existenz eingeweiht war? Oder war es eher wie der Raum der Wünsche…?  
Ich holte tief Luft, riss mich zusammen.

„Also gut“, sagte ich. „Mein Genius. Ein Kuss. Was bekomme ich dafür?“

Ich hörte wie Cade die Treppe wieder hochstieg und drehte mich zu ihm um. Er hatte eine Plastiktüre mit Tesco-Aufdruck in der einen, ein langes Filetiermesser in der anderen Hand. Als er merkte, dass mein Blick auf dem Messer ruhte, grinste er breit. Ich sah zwischen ihm und seiner Herrin hin und her.

„Knie dich hin“, verlangte sie, anstatt meine Frage zu beantworten.

In der Stille, die folgte, hörte ich Lachen und Rufen von der Straße, wurde mir des Wummerns der Bässe aus dem angrenzenden Club bewusst. Soho war zu seinem Nachtleben erwacht. Wie spät war es?  
Ich schluckte den Fluch, der mit auf der Zunge lag, herunter, und ging langsam auf die Knie.

Cade trat hinter mich. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass sich etwas in der Tüte bewegte.  
Als ich aufsehen wollte, zwang ein Fingerschnippen vom Bett meinen Blick wieder zu der Gestalt darauf.  
Ein Flattern, etwas Weiches versetzte mir einen Schlag gegen die Schläfe, strampelte und verfing sich in meinen Haaren. Dann ergoss sich in Schwall warmer, klebriger Flüssigkeit über meinen Kopf und mein Gesicht. Ich schnappe instinktiv nach Luft, ein salziger, metallener Geschmack füllte meine Mund. _Fuck!_ Unwillkürlich sprang ich auf die Beine, spuckte aus und wischte mir mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht.  
Als ich die Augen wieder freibekommen hatte, war das Bett verschwunden, mit ihm das ganze Zimmer, und hatte einem gemauertem, unverputzten Gang Platz gemacht.  
Meine Schritte hallten von den nackten Wänden wieder. Ich kannte diesen Gang irgendwoher, doch bevor ich die Erinnerung zu fassen bekam, wurde ich abgelenkt. Ich hielt die Schlaufe einer Paketschnur, das Paket daran mit ausgestreckten Armen von mir weggestreckt. Doch es war nicht das längliche, unförmige Päckchen, das meinen Blick gefangen hielt, sondern meine Hand. Sie trug keinen Verband, ihre Haut war heller, als meine es selbst nach einem langen Winter jemals wurde. Weißer Nordeuropäer nach jahrelangem, täglichem Aufenthalt unter einer Sonne, die heller scheint als die britische. Der khakifarbenem Ärmel aus dem sie ragte, stützte meine Vermutung: Auf ihm waren drei weiße Winkel, eine rot-goldene Krone, sowie zwei überkreuzte Stäbe gestickt.  
Offizier, zwölf Jahre Dienstzeit in der West African Frontier Force des British Colonial Office. Woher ich das wusste? Selbst verstaubte Bildbände über Uniformen und Abzeichen des 19. Jahrhunderts sind spannender als Cicero, Ovid und andere tote Lateiner.

Ich versuchte stehenzubleiben, an mir hinabzusehen, denn die auffällige Weste, die zur Uniform gehörte, würde jeden Zweifel ausräumen.  
Es ging nicht, ich ritt im Kopf des Mannes als passiver Zuschauer.  
Als er in den angrenzenden Korridor bog, wusste ich, wo wir waren. So eine Stahltür mit einem Siegel darauf war wohl nichts, was man in einem x-beliebigen Keller fand.  
Doch sie war nicht das Ziel des Offiziers.  
Er blieb in der Hälfte des Ganges stehen und wandte sich nach rechts. Vor uns befand sich eine unauffällige Holztür, die ich bei meinem ersten und einzigen Besuch hier unten übersehen hatte. Auch sie verfügte weder über Klinke noch Schloss.

Der Mann stellte das Paket ab und zog mit der Rechten ein Muster über dem Holz der Tür, woraufhin sie lautlos nach innen schwang. Dann erzeugte er ein Werlicht, das er vorausschickte, bevor er seine Last wieder aufnahm und in den dahinterliegenden Raum trat.  
Wie groß dieser war, konnte ich im Schein der Lichtkugel nicht ausmachen, aber irgendetwas weckte die Assoziation zu einem unterirdischen Parkhausdeck.  
Glasscheiben reflektierten den Schein des Werlichts, es dauerte etwas, bis ich sie als Türen von Vitrinen erkannte, hinter denen sich schemenhaft Gegenstände abzeichneten. Sie säumten jedes erkennbare Stück Wand und ragten in rechten Winkeln in den Raum. Zwischen den Wänden verliefen Reihen aus Archivtischen, diesen antiken Dingern mit breiten Schubladen und verschließbaren Glasdeckeln, wie man sie in manch alten Museumsarchiven findet.

Der Soldat stellte seine Last auf einen dieser Tische, zückte ein Messer und begann die Paketschnur zu durchtrennen. Dann zog er ein paar weiße Handschuhe an – die ich als Teil seiner Paradeuniform erkannte – und entfernte das mit Symbolen bemalte Packpapier.  
Zum Vorschein kam ein hölzernes Idol von so abstoßendem Äußerem, wie ich noch nie eines gesehen hatte. Ein spindeldürrer, kauernder Körper mit überlangen, angewinkelten Extremitäten, wie die einer Gottesanbeterin. Darüber ein viel zu großer dreieckiger Kopf mit nadelgleichen Zähnen. Die Augen waren überdimensioniert, die Lider bis auf einen Schlitz geschlossen. Sie ließen mich an die geschwollenen, halbfertigen Augen eines Fötus denken. In dem dunklen Schlitz darunter lauerte etwas, bewegte sich etwas.

Es nährte sich von der Energie des Werlichts!

Ich weiß nicht, ob es meine Erkenntnis war, oder die des Offiziers, aber das Licht erlosch abrupt. Er riss die Glasplatte der Vitrine zu seiner Rechten auf, stieß das Idol in die Lade und ließ den Deckel fallen.

„Hab dich“, stieß er hervor, und sein schwerer Atem füllte die Leere des finsteren Raumes.  
Licht flackerte in der Dunkelheit. Ich öffnete meine Lider blinzelnd, wischte mir Blut aus den Wimpern.

„Wer -?“, begann ich unwillkürlich und verstummte.

Ein Knurren lag in ihrer Stimme, von dem ich nicht wusste, ob es ihm oder mir galt, als sie sagte: „Ich werde den Namen des Herrn der Plagen nicht aussprechen.“

Das war sicher auch besser so, wenn man davon ausging, dass der Genannte die metaphysischen Ohren spitzen würde.

„Wenn sein Idol zerstört wird, hat er keine Basis, keinen Anker mehr hier“, fügte sie hinzu. „Sollte er es jedoch in Besitz nehmen...“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und überließ den Rest meiner Fantasie.

Ich wischte ein weiteres, zähflüssiges Rinnsal, das mir aus den Haaren lief, mit dem Ärmel fort. Irgendwie fühlte sich mein Scheitel seltsam an, und daran war nicht das Blut allein schuld.

„Hast du mir meinen … Schutz genommen?“, fragte ich. „Kann Papa Geno mich jetzt ebenso beeinflussen wie den Inspector?“

"Papa Geno!" Ihr volltönendes, tiefes Lachen ließ in mir denselben freudigen Stolz emporsteigen, den ein Hund empfinden mochte, der sein Herrchen gerade mit einem gelungenen Kunststück überrascht hatte. „Ja, Vögelchen“, entgegnete sie. „Dein _majini_ ist mein.“

Mein grenzdebiles Grinsen verblasste.

Cade hielt mir eine Plastikflasche hin, die einstmals Wasser enthalten hatte Jetzt schwamm in ihr eine schwefelgelbe Suppe, durch die sich braunrote Schlieren zogen.

„Trink das“, forderte sie.

Ich griff widerwillig nach der Flasche. Gott, das Zeug sah aus, als hätte man halb angebrütete Eier durch den Mixer gejagt - mit Schalen, Gedärmen, Schnäbeln und allem.

 _Nightingale_ , ermahnte ich mich.  
Ich schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und trank in großen Zügen ohne abzusetzen.

Es schmeckte nach Mums Labello, wenn sie mir einen Gutenachtkuss gab, bevor sie mich ins Bett legte. Es schmeckte nach dem Fell des Streuners, während ich ihn in einer besitzergreifenden Umarmung an mich drückte, meine Lippen auf seinen Kopf, und schwor, mich um ihn zu kümmern, auch wenn ich wusste, dass Mum keine Haustiere dulden würde. Es schmeckte nach dem Erdbeerkaugummi des ersten Mädchens, das ich jemals geküsst hatte. Es schmeckt nach meinem ersten French Kiss, der so viel Überwindung und Geilheit vorausgesetzt hatte. Nach Bier und der Zigarette des Typen, dessen Namen ich nie erfahren habe, als wir in der Gasse neben der Disko halb betrunken probiert hatten, ob das was für uns wäre. Es schmeckte nach all den salzigen Küssen, denen unweigerlich etwas gefolgt war wie: _„Lass uns nur Freunde sein, ja?“_ Es schmeckte nach dem allerletzten Kuss Simones, ein wenig nach dem Wasser eines bestimmten Baches. Es schmeckte nach allem, was ich jemals mit meinen Lippen und meinen Mund getan hatte, was von einer heftigen emotionalen Reaktion begleitet worden war.

Dann war die Flasche leer, und ich stand reglos da, gefangen in all den Erinnerungen.

„Geh jetzt“, riss ihre Stimme mich in die Gegenwart zurück. „Ich erwarte andere Klienten.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Ezili (Erzulie)** : Loa/Orisha des Verlangens und der Liebe, vor allem der homosexuellen.
> 
>  **\- Papa Geno:** 'Papageno' ist der Name des Vogelfängers aus Mozarts „Zauberflöte“. Peters Wortspiel beruht natürlich darauf, dass viele Loa/Orisha mit „Papa“ oder „Mama“ betitelt werden.


	7. Chapter 7

Es gab auffälligere Gestalten an einem Freitagabend in Soho, und die Dunkelheit half vielleicht auch etwas. Dennoch zog ich einiges an Aufmerksamkeit auf mich, als ich, blutverschmiert wie ich war, Richtung Queen's Theater eilte, wo ich den Jaguar geparkt hatte.  
Mir folgten teils besorgte, teils ärgerliche Rufe von Passanten, an denen ich mich vorbeidrängte, jedoch machte niemand ernsthafte Anstalten, mich aufzuhalten.  
Reichlich spät kam ich auf die Idee, mich meiner Jacke zu entledigen und sie in den nächsten Mülleimer zu stopfen. Das dunkelblaue Hemd, das ich darunter trug, war zwar an Kragen und Ausschnitt auch nicht ganz vom Blut verschont geblieben, nur erkannte man die Konsistenz der Flecken auf dem dunklen Stoff nicht gleich.  
Schade um die Jacke - wenn jemand sie wieder hinbekommen hätte, dann Molly. Und verdammt sei meine überschäumende Fantasie, die mir Impressionen unseres Hausmädchens zeigte, wie sie mit einem Ärmel im Mund dasaß, und vergnügt daran herumkaute und saugte, um das letzte Tröpfchen Blut herauszubekommen.

Es waren nur ein paar Minuten bis zum Theater, und ich kannte eine nicht ganz legale Abkürzung.  
Aber ich sollte es nicht so weit schaffen.  
Kurz bevor ich die den Weinladen erreichte, von dem ich wusste, dass zwischen ihm und dem benachbarten Restaurant ein Pfad in einen Hinterhof führte, der wiederum am St. Anne's Churchyards Garden endete, flog mir ein Insekt ins Gesicht.

Erst begriff ich gar nicht, was passiert war, denn die Wucht des Treffers war so heftig gewesen, dass ich geglaubt hatte, der Reifen eines vorbeifahrenden Wagens hätte einen Kiesel hochgeschleudert.  
Dann traf mich der zweite Käfer.  
Noch einer.  
Und noch einer.  
Ein fettes schwarzes Exemplar, mit Mandibeln wie Krebsscheren. Dann etwas Braunes, dass ich eindeutig als Kakerlake identifizierte. Eine Heuschrecke. Ein schwarz-gelbes Vieh, das zu groß war für eine Wespe.  
Ich wischte die Insekten fort, die in meiner Kleidung hingen, schlug nach denen, die auf mein Gesicht zielten. Aber immer mehr Insekten schossen wie lebendige Projektile aus dem Nichts auf mich zu. Ich hielt im Rennen einen Arm vors Gesicht, zwang mich, die vielen kleinen Stiche, wo sich ihre Fresswerkzeuge oder Stacheln in meine bloße Haut gruben, zu ignorieren. Nur etwa dreihundert Meter, dann wäre ich im Auto in Sicherheit.  
Da materialisierte sich ein ganzer Schwarm vor mir, dessen Masse das Licht der nahen Laterne verdunkelte. Ich riss den Arm hoch und beschwor einen Schild, gegen dessen unsichtbare Oberfläche sie prallten, um prasselnd zu allen Seiten zu spritzen.

Eine weitere Wolke baute sich auf, stieg einem Pfeilregen gleich in einem Bogen und stürzte auf meinen Schild. Mit dem Rücken gegen das Schaufenster des Weinladens, bewegte ich mich mit dem Gebäude als Deckung seitwärts weiter. Insektenpanzer knirschten unter meinen Schuhen. Ich spürte etwas an meinen Socken und unter meinem Hosenbein kriechen, einen _wirklich_ schmerzhaften Stich und hatte Mühe die Konzentration für meinen Schild aufrecht zu erhalten.

Nach nur wenigen Schritten kam die nächste Salve. Ich stolperte zurück ins Leere, als die Mauer endete. Die Gasse. Pechschwarz, vermutlich voller Müllsäcke und anderer Stolperfallen.  
Ich konnte keine zwei Zauber zur selben Zeit ausführen, ließ den Schild erlöschen und beschwor stattdessen ein Werlicht, das ich weit über mir wie eine Leuchtrakete aufsteigen ließ. Ich rannte. Kaum Hindernisse, nur zwei Müllsäcke und ein Haufen alter Obststeigen - dafür gab es ein neu installiertes Holztor, das mir den Weg am anderen Ende versperrte.  
Statt anzuhalten wurde ich schneller, bekam ein Bein perfekt gegen das Holz des Tores und stieß mich nach oben ab um mit den Händen das obere Ende zu packen. Ich schwang ein Bein auf den oberen Holm, und brach durch die Zweige eines jungen Baums auf der anderen Seite. Immerhin landete ich weich auf der frischen Erde eines Beets. Im Abrollen sah ich, dass sich meine Lichtkugel verdunkelte, für einen Herzschlag zu einem Ball aus Insekten wurde.  
War es die Energie des Zaubers, die sie anzog, oder war es, simpler Biologie gehorchend, das Licht selbst? Egal! Ich ließ einen weiteren Ball aufsteigen und wieder verdunkelten die Insekten ihn. Einem Impuls folgend machte ich den nächsten heißer. Ein Zischen, wie von einem Tropfenschauer in heißem Fett, dann regneten nach verbrannten Fingernägeln stinkende Flocken auf den Rasen hinab.

Noch etwa hundert Meter quer durch den Park zum Auto.  
Nächster Lichtball.  
Ein Großteil der Insekten schoss darauf zu.  
Mit denen, die auf mir landeten, konnte ich fertig werden, schlug sie fort, riss sie ab oder ignorierte sie.  
Doch das Gras war immer noch nass vom Regen und es kam, wie es kommen musste. Kurz bevor ich einen der mit Laternen und Blumenkübeln gesäumten Pfade erreichte, rutschte ich aus und schlug der Länge nach hin.  
Licht aufrechterhalten.  
Auf den Rücken drehen.  
Nächstes abfeuern.  
Es war von konstanter Helligkeit und Temperatur, erreichte dieselbe Höhe wie seine Vorgänger. Nightingale wäre stolz auf mich. Komisch, wie sehr Adrenalin meine Konzentration förderte.

Nur noch fünfzig Meter zur Straße. Aufrappeln zum Endspurt.  
Ich zog die Beine an und stützte mich ab, um aufzuspringen. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf den Pulk Kakerlaken an meinem Ärmel. Sie hoben die Hinterleiber und pressten synchron eine Masse stecknadelkopf-großer Eier hervor. Ich konnte nicht anders als hinstarren, paralysiert zusehen, wie in Zeitraffer aus den länglichen weißen Eiern Maden wurden. Panisch wollte ich sie abstreifen, aber ein Großteil blieb hartnäckig am Stoff kleben, jetzt auch an dem des Verbandes.

_Lux!_  
Eine schwache Lichtkugel stieg auf. Nicht heiß genug. Das kompakte Knäuel Insekten, dass sich um sie gebildet hatte, zitterte und fiel unversehrt auf mich herab.  
Sie waren überall, aber anstatt sich wie bisher festzubeißen, strebten sie zielgerichtet auf bloße Haut, meinen Kopf, meine Hände zu. Ich schlug blind um mich, rollte mich zu einem Ball zusammen, das Gesicht gegen meine Beine gedrückt, um sie von meinem Mund und meiner Nase fort zu halten, die Arme gegen die Ohren gepresst. Die ausgewachsenen Exemplare hielt es auf, aber den Maden reichte jede winzigste Lücke. Und meine verbrannte Hand, die offenen Stellen dort- …! _Oh Gott, lieber Gott, nein, bitte, nein!_ Wenn mich irgendwelche Szene in Horrorfilmen wegsehen ließen, dann die, in denen irgendwelche Wesen jemandem in die Körperöffnungen oder aus Wunden krochen.  
Horrorfilm. Das war es! Das hier war alles nur eine Illusion! Das waren nur Halluzinationen, die Papa Geno schickte. Wie Nightingale sah und hörte ich Dinge, die nicht da waren!  
 _Ignorieren, ignorieren, ignorieren!_

Ich zwang mich aufzustehen, versuchte den Schmerz, die Stiche, das Krabbeln nicht zu beachten, taumelte Richtung Parkausgang, schlug nur die Insekten vor meinem Gesicht fort. Was nützte es zu wissen, dass dies hier nur eine Illusion war, wenn ich die nicht ausblenden konnte und sie mir - ob real oder nicht - die Sicht versperrten?  
Die Insekten hatten es jetzt besonders auf meinen Kopf abgesehen. Sie krabbelten über meinen Nacken, in mein Hemd, ihre Mandibeln und Stacheln bohrten sich in die dünne Haut meines Halses, meiner Schläfen. Ich fühlte Stiche am Ohr. Dann, wie ein Häufchen Eier in meine Ohrmuschel fiel. _Oh Gott, nein!_ Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf, hörte mich selbst schluchzende Atemzüge ausstoßen, während ich weiterrannte, spürte, wie die Eier zuckten, wuchsen, zu Maden wurden. Zum Auto. Ich musste zu Auto, alles andere war nicht wahr, war _nicht real!_  
Auf einer der Bänke neben dem Pfad war ein Pärchen zugange, sie wichen erschrocken auseinander, als ich aus der Dunkelheit in den Lichtkreis der Laterne taumelte. Beide starrten mich an. Entsetzen breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern aus. Die Frau sprang auf, wich zurück und stieß dabei hohe, abgehackte Schreie aus. Er schlug panisch nach einem Insekt, packte mit der anderen Hand den Arm der Frau und zerrte sie mit sich.

Keine Illusion.

Etwas der sich windenden Masse auf meiner Oberlippe kroch in ein Nasenloch, und ich verlor das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung. Ich erfuhr gerade, wie schmerzhaft Verbrennungen waren. Dennoch war ich bereit, Feuer zu beschwören und die Käfer und Maden auf mir in Brand zu stecken. Und wenn ich mich selbst dabei verbrannte.  
Bevor ich den Zauber auslösen konnte, hörte ich direkt vor mir das Aufheulen eines Motors, etwas traf mich und stieß mich so heftig zur Seite, dass ich über den Kies schlitterte. Ich bekam Zeug in die Lungen, rang hustend nach Luft, und musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht aufzuschreien, als mir plötzlich der Schmerz in meiner Rechten mit aller Macht bewusst wurde. Es dauert etwas, bis mir klar wurde, weshalb: All die Bisse und Stiche taten nicht mehr weh. Da war kein einziges Insekt mehr auf mir. Meine Nase und mein Ohr waren frei von Maden. Dafür bedeckte gelber Staub mich von oben bis unten.  
Das Dröhnen der Motoren wurde lauter. Ein einzelner Scheinwerfer hielt auf mich zu, Kies spritze auf, als der Fahrer abrupt bremste.

„He, Kumpel! Alles klar?“

„Zach?“, stieß ich ungläubig hervor, als ich die Stimme erkannte.

„Leibhaftig und in Farbe“, rief er über den Lärm hinweg.

Etwa zwei Dutzend Bikes rasten durch den Park, eine zusammengewürfelte Menagerie aus Mopeds, aufgemotzten Vespas und Lambrettas, mit dem einen oder anderen Motorrad dazwischen. Die meisten trugen zwei Personen, jeder Sozius war mit einem _Super Soaker, Spin Blaster, Stream Machine_ oder welche Markennamen diese Mega-Wasserpistolen sonst tragen mochten, ausgerüstet. Aus den Läufen schossen jedoch keine Wasserstrahlen, sondern das Zeug, das auf mir gelandet war. Ich hätte es für Pollen oder Saharasand gehalten - nur pflegten Pollen und Sand sich an physikalische Gesetze zu halten und nicht in den ersten paar Sekunden zu lumineszieren.

_Ptoooocht!_ Ein Schuss aus dem Plastikgewehr, eine neongelb strahlende Wolke, die sich zu einem flachen Gebilde formte, das wie ein hauchdünnes Tuch im Wind wirbelte und sich um eine Insektenwolke stülpte. Das Strahlen erlosch, die Käfer mit ihnen, und alles was blieb, war senfgelber Staub, der sachte zu Boden rieselte.

Ich sah zu Zack, der allein auf seinem Mofa saß. Er trug seinen _Super Soaker_ an einem Schultergurt, schoss während der Fahrt wohl einhändig im Terminator-Style. Ich zeigte auf den grell-orangen Tank des Plastikgewehrs.

„Was ist das?“

„Feenstaub“, entgegnete Zach, während er weiter die Umgebung im Auge behielt.

„Feenstaub“, wiederholte ich.  
Der verarschte mich, oder? Ich rappelte mich auf, sah mich nach dem Pärchen um, aber die beiden waren wohl klug genug gewesen, das Weite zu suchen.  
Der Mod-Gang schienen die Ziele auszugehen, sie kamen zurück und blieben um Zack und mich herum stehen.  
Die wenigsten trugen Helme, ich war sicher, das eine oder andere Gesicht schon einmal auf einem der Nazareths gesehen zu haben. Und wenn ich mich nicht täuschte, schimmerte hinter den Visieren der wenigen Helmträger die bleiche Haut von Angehörigen des Stillen Volkes. Ich glaubte erst, sie trügen irgendetwas mit Fellkragen, doch dann blitzte das Licht in den Augen der vermeintlichen Krägen, und ich sah, dass lebende weiße Frettchen auf ihren Schultern kauerten.  
Okay. Ich hatte heute Abend schon seltsameres gesehen, um mich darüber noch zu wundern.  
Als hinter mir ein weiteres Bike heranraste und scharf bremste, sprang ich unwillkürlich zur Seite. Die Vespa hätte aus der Jugend meines Vaters stammen können, hatte eines dieser hohen Windschilde aus Glas und mehr als nur ein Paar Außenspiegel. Die Fahrerin, eine Asiatin mit katzenhaften Zügen und schwarz-violettem Gothic-Outfit, grinste mich spöttisch an.

„Brauchst du eine Mitfahrgelegenheit, Zauberer?“, frage sie.

Bevor ich antworten konnte, schoss sie in die Luft über uns auf einen Schwarm, den ich nicht hatte kommen sehen. Ich hustete den Staub den ich abbekommen hatte aus meinen Lungen, sah, wie ihre Hand zur Seite fuhr und Mister-Miyagi-mäßig eine entkommende Kakerlake schnappte. Sie schob sich das zappelnde Insekt in den Mund. Kaute. Schluckte.

„Was?“, fragte sie, und ihre schrägen Mandelaugen funkelten, „Ist lecker. Schmeckt ein wenig wie Krebsfleisch.“

Ich würgte krampfhaft, bevor ich krächzen konnte: „Mitfahrgelegenheit. Wäre toll.“

„Wohin?“

„Zum Russell Square.“

„Dann spring auf.“

Ich fuhr mir kurz durchs Haar und bürstete mir auch den Staub vom Hemd soweit es ging, damit ich ihre Hello-Kitty-Jacke nicht dreckig machte. Dann schwang mich hinter sie auf den Doppelsattel des Nachkriegsmodells. Der abrupte Start hätte mich fast sofort wieder abgeworfen, darum entschied ich, dass es meiner Würde weniger abträglich war, mich an ihr festzuhalten, anstatt mit nur einer gesunden Hand an dem Griff, um früher oder später auf der Straße zu laden. Sie schien jedenfalls nichts dagegen zu haben, dass ich ihre Hüfte umschlang.

Sie setzte sich an die Spitze des Trupps, die anderen folgten.  
So nah an meiner Fahrerin kam ich nicht umhin festzustellen, dass sie unter ihrem schweren Parfüm nach Terrarium müffelte. Grade als ich mich fragte, ob in ihrer Jacke eine Gecko, Leguan und sonst ein Reptil als Haustier mitfuhr – gewundert hätte mich das nach dem Anblick der Frettchen nicht – wurde mir bewusst, dass es kein echter Geruch war, sondern ihr _Vestigium_. Wie Zach und Ten Ton Diggers Leute war sie nicht ganz menschlich. Vermutlich war das keiner des Trupps.

Wir bogen auf die Wardour Street ein, und ich sah zurück. Die Mods fuhren in Speerformation, mit den bewaffneten Beifahrern an den Flanken. Es herrschte nur wenig Verkehr, die chinesischen Supermärkte, Praxen für TCM und Akupunktur, oder andere Vorposten Chinatowns hatten längst geschlossen. Nur einige Noodlebars und Schnellimbisse hatten noch geöffnet. Die wenigen Passanten hier hatten wie ich hier geparkt, um zu Fuß zu einem der Theater oder zum Rotlichtviertel zu gehen.  
Erst als wir in die Shaftesbury Avenue Richtung Norden abbogen, wurde der Verkehr so dicht, wie man es an einem Freitagabend erwarten würde. Kitty fuhr auf dem Begrenzungsstreifen zwischen den parkenden Autos und der Fahrbahn, die Formation der Mod-Gang löste sich auf.  
Gerade als ich dachte, dass das vielleicht taktisch nicht so klug gewesen war, materialisierte sich ein neuer Schwarm und stürzte sich auf uns. Kitty schoss aus der Hüfte wie ein Leinwandcowboy. Gut, dass der Feenstaub in die Kategorie 'intelligente Projektile' fiel und keine genauen Treffer von Nöten waren.  
Meine Fahrerin stieß ein schrilles Kriegsgeheul aus, das von einigen der anderen hinter uns aufgenommen wurde.  
Ihr nächster Schuss ging nach rechts, auf den Schwarm, der diesmal von unten aufstieg. Kitty entging, dass links eine weitere Insektenwolke auftauchte. Ich warf über meinen Kopf hinweg ein Werlicht. Solange die Biester von der Lichtkugel angezogen wurden, musste ich meine Zielübungen auch nicht zur Anwendung bringen. Mit meiner Temperaturregelung haperte es wieder - anstatt Asche regnete es Insekten-Popcorn. Ich schauderte, doch Kitty lachte ausgelassen. Sie wich im letzten Moment der sich plötzlich öffnenden Tür eines Taxis aus und wechselte auf die Mittelspur. Der Taxifahrer brüllte etwas hinter uns her, das in der Kakophonie des Verkehrslärms unterging.

Ich klammerte mich an meine Fahrerin, ihr Haar peitschte mir ins Gesicht. Salven von Feenstaub leuchteten mit den vorbeihuschenden Neonreklamen der Theater, Geschäfte und den Scheinwerfern der Autos um die Wette. Ich meinte, etwas Braunes zwischen den parkenden Autos umherhuschen zu sehen, konnte aber nichts entdecken, als ich mich umdrehte.  
Ein Hupkonzert begleitete die mehr als waghalsige Fahrweise der Mod-Gang. Kein Zweifel, dass jeder einzelne der Scooter weit über die zulässige Geschwindigkeit getunt war. Ich hoffte, wir schafften es zum Folly, bevor die uniformierten Kollegen auftauchten und ertappte mich, mir eine Rechtfertigung für diese Verletzung meiner Einschreitungspflicht zurechtzulegen. Doch dann stimmte ich in Kittys Lachen ein. Scheiß drauf! Ein Eintrag in meine Personalakte war momentan wirklich das Letzte, das mir Sorgen machte.

Gerade als ich begann, diese wilde Fahrt sogar ein wenig zu genießen, passierte es: Wir überquerten die Kreuzung Höhe Dean Street bei Dunkelgelb. Ich bekam nicht genau mit, was los war, da ich nach Insekten Ausschau gehalten hatte und erst im letzten Moment nach vorne sah. Der Mann war etwa drei Meter entfernt. Ich war sicher, Kitty hätte den Lenker noch zur Seite reißen können - sie tat es aber nicht. Wir trafen den Fußgänger mit solcher Wucht, dass der über das Windschild und unserer Köpfe hinweggeschleudert wurde. Die Vespa schlingerten heftig, doch irgendwie schaffte Kitty es, sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

„Halt an!“, schrie ich.

„Vergiss es!"

Ich wagte nicht zurückzusehen, fragte mich, was ich tun sollte, um sie zum Anhalten zu zwingen, als sie unvermittelt vor dem gerade aus der Haltebucht scherenden Bus nach rechts abbog und ich nichts anderes tun konnte, als mich an ihr festzuklammern.  
Das Folly lag in der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Was zum Teufel hatte sie vor?  
Eine weitere scharfe Rechtskurve und wir bogen in die Fußgängerzone der Gerrard Street.  
Zum Glück drosselte sie das Tempo, hupte energisch, fuhr aber langsam genug, um den Leuten Zeit zu geben, aus dem Weg zu springen. Touristen und weiße Londoner riefen wütend hinter uns her, aber die Einheimischen Chinatowns beachteten uns gar nicht weiter.

Wir hielten auf einem unbeleuchteten kleinen Parkplatz zwischen zwei Restaurants. Nur der schwache Schein der roten Stofflampions, die über die Straße gespannt waren, schien zu uns herüber. Als sie den Lenker losließ und sich aufrichtete, packte ich ihren linken Arm, bog ihn ihr auf den Rücken und bekam trotz ihrer überraschten Gegenwehr auch den Rechten zu packen und ließ die zweite Handschelle einrasten.

"He! Was zum -...?“

Ich stieg ab und sie drehte sich, um über ihre Schulter zu sehen.

"Bist du bescheuert?", rief sie empört und glitt ebenfalls vom Sitz der Vespa. "Was soll das?!"

"Du hast gerade einen Menschen überfahren", stieß ich hervor, "und Fahrerflucht begangen."

"Du Trottel!", fauchte sie. "Das war kein Mensch!"

"Was denn? Etwa ein übergroßer Chihuahua auf zwei Beinen?"

Die ersten Bikes der Gang kamen auf den Parkplatz gefahren.  
Ich wollte Kitty mit mir zur Wand ziehen, damit niemand in meinem Rücken gelangen konnte, aber sie nutzte mein kurzes Abgelenktsein und riss ein Knie hoch. Ich drehte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig, um einem Treffer zu entgehen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sie sich losriss.  
Ich wich ohne sie zur Wand. Der Teufel mochte wissen, was diese Demifae alles bewerkstelligen konnten, und ob sie außer den Plastikgewehren noch andere Waffen trugen.

Ich versuchte, die Körpersprache von allen gleichzeitig im Auge zu behalten. Manche bemerkten gar nicht was los war. Andere sahen nur verwirrt zwischen mir und Kitty, wie sie mit gefesselten Händen da stand, hin und her. Doch eine Handvoll verrieten eindeutig, dass sie irgendetwas anstellen würden, wenn ich ihnen nur die Gelegenheit dazu ließe.  
Die Motoren verstummten, Helme wurden abgenommen und die Maschinen aufgebockt.  
Ich musste hier raus. Welche Möglichkeit hatte ich, zu verschwinden ohne dabei Menschen oder Halbmenschen zu verletzen?

"Yifan?", fragte eine Stimme vom Eingang des Parkplatzes. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?"


	8. Chapter 8

Kittys Kopf fuhr zu dem Sprecher herum, Trotz mischte sich in ihre wütende Miene.

„Ich habe einen Jiangshi überfahren, Meister Yu. Dieser Idiot glaubt, das sei ein Mensch gewesen und will mich dafür verhaften!“

„Und dazu hätte er auch alles Recht“, bemerkte er sachlich.

_„Hier?“_ , stieß sie ungläubig hervor.

„Ja, _hier_ , Yifan“, entgegnete er zwar ruhig, aber in einem Ton, der mir an ihrer Stelle gesagt hätte, dass es jetzt das Beste wäre, die Klappe zu halten.

Der Mann war wie sie Chinese, vielleicht Anfang Sechzig. Er trat zwischen den Rollern hindurch auf mich zu und blieb einige Meter vor mir entfernt stehen. Er reichte mir gerade bis zu den Schultern, trug Kochschürze und -Schiffchen über einem billigen weißen Hemd und einer gestreiften Baumwollhose, dennoch erinnerte mich etwas an ihm an Nightingale.

„Sie sind der Lehrling des Hüters der Geheimen Flamme“, sagte er.

Ich zögerte. Nickte.

„Wissen Sie, was eine Brackwespe ist?“

Ich blinzelte verständnislos. Schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Weibchen dieser Wespenart legten ihre Eier in Schmetterlingsraupen, in denen ihre Larven dann schlüpfen. Diese fressen ihrer Wirt nicht nur von innen heraus auf, sondern sie können ihn auch steuern, damit er sich zu ihrem Gunsten verhält.“

„Dieser … dieser Jian-wie-auch-immer war ein Insekten-Zombie?“, fragte ich.

Ein mild-amüsiertes Lächeln. „So könnte man es wohl nennen.“

Er klang so sehr nach Nightingale, dass es mir die Kehle zuschnürte. Auf einmal wurde mir bewusst, dass ich zitterte. Der Mann - wie hatte sie ihn genannt? Meister Yu - musterte mich eingehender, und trat einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Darf ich?“, fragte er, und zeigte auf meine rechte Hand.

Es war dumm, ihm allein auf Grund dieser Ähnlichkeit zu vertrauen, dennoch nickte ich und ließ zu, dass er meinen Arm ergriff. Er presste seinen Daumen auf eine Stelle über meinem Handgelenk.  
Instinktiv wollte ich den Arm fortziehen, als mir bewusst wurde, dass der Schmerz fort war.  
Ich hatte geglaubt, ihn im Voodoo-Laden verbannt zu haben, stattdessen hatte er die ganze Zeit unterschwellig an mir genagt, hatte wie die Ausdünstung einer ätzenden Substanz auf meinem Denken gelegen.

„Danke“, brachte ich hervor.

Meister Yu neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Es wird nur einige Stunden anhalten. Seien Sie achtsam. Es könnte Sie verleiten, Ihre Hand zu benutzen als sei sie gesund und ihr damit dauerhaft schaden.“

Ich registrierte seine Worte kaum, da mir jetzt bei klarem Verstand bewusst wurde, was mir bisher entgangen war. Die Insekten hatten uns nicht mehr angegriffen, seit wir die Shaftesbury Avenue verlassen hatten. Genauer gesagt, seit wir unter dem Pailou, dem Torbogen aus rotem Stahl und tönernen Dachziegeln, der den Eingang Chinatowns markierte, passiert hatten. Auch symbolische Tore und Mauern, _gerade_ symbolische Tore und Mauern hatten eine große Wirkung auf arkane Kräfte.  
Nun ahnte ich auch, was es mit den verschwundenen Leichen und Skelettfunden auf sich hatte. Parasitäre Insekten, die ihre Wirte von innen her auffraßen, sie steuerten. Das Schwindelgefühl kehrte mit aller Macht zurück, als mir bewusst wurde, was das bedeutete.

„Das heißt, unser Widersacher kann Tote… kann ganz London in Zombies verwandeln?“

Meister Yu schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Er braucht Freiwillige oder kürzlich Verstorbene. Tote, für die bereits Bestattungszeremonien abgehalten wurden, sind außerhalb seiner Reichweite, denn sie stehen unter der Obhut desjenigen, den Sie vielleicht als Baron Samedi kennen.“

_Freiwillige!?_ Niemand würde - ... Doch. Irgendein Voodoo-Jünger, irgendein Renfield würde sich schon finden. Papa Geno hatte genügend Anhänger, um zweiundneunzig Leichen, teils gegen Widerstand des Wachpersonals, zu stehlen.  
Das alles hier musste so bald wie möglich ein Ende haben. Und ich wusste wie. Ich musste das Idol zerstören. Ich musste zurück ins Folly.

Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich zumindest den letzten Satz laut ausgesprochen hatte, denn Meister Yu nickte.  
Er wandte sich um, und sagte an meine ehemalige Fahrerin gewandt: „Bitte bringe ihn sicher an sein Ziel, Enkelin.“

Als er an Kitty vorbeiging, berührte er flüchtig ihre Schulter und etwas fiel klirrend zu Boden.  
Ich starrte ungläubig auf meine Handschellen.  
Yifan-Kitty funkelte mich wütend an, rieb sich demonstrativ die Handgelenke und murmelte, aber erst als Meister Yu außer Hörweite war: „Das hat man davon, wenn man sich mit den Isaaks einlässt!“ Sie warf mir einen gehässigen Blick zu. „Hinter mir fährst du nicht mehr.“

Sie ging zu einem Metallfass, an dem bereits einer der anderen Fahrer wartete und gemeinsam zerrten sie es inmitten des Parkplatzes und öffneten es. Ein gelbes Glühen stieg aus dem Inneren. Yifan schraubte den Tank von ihrer Wasserpistole und tauchte ihn ins Fass.  
Ich sah in die Runde, mein Blick blieb an Zach hängen und der hob grinsend die Schultern. Ich wartete, dass auch er sein Gewehr nachlud. Benzinkanister wurden herumgereicht und neben denen der _Super Soaker_ wurden auch die Tanks der Roller und Motorräder wieder gefüllt. Die Effizienz wies auf einiges an Praxis hin.

Die Insekten waren keine Illusion, waren echt. Das hieß, dass auch wenn der Feind sie von A nach B transportieren und sie kontrollieren konnten, sie doch echte Käfer waren. Etwas entstand nicht aus Nichts. Auch Magie musste sich an gewisse Gesetze halten. Energieerhaltung und so.

„Wenn dieser Feenstaub so mühelos kurzen Prozess mit den Insekten macht“, bemerkte ich, als Zach zurückkam, „warum lässt Papa Geno die Viecher trotzdem weiter auf uns los?“

„Wer?“, fragte Zach, in Offenbarung einer Bildungslücke, was klassische Musik anging.

„Der Feind. Warum greift er mit den Insekten an, wenn das nichts bringt?“

Zack starrte mich an, und mit wurde bewusst, dass ich ihn noch nie so humorlos und grimmig dreinblicken gesehen hatte.

„Wer sagt, dass das nichts gebracht hat?“, entgegnete er. „Hast du eine verdammte Ahnung, wie viele Opfer es gegeben hat, bevor wir auf die Idee mit dem hier gekommen sind?“ Er schlug auf sein Plastikgewehr. „Und seine verdammte Guerillataktik, mit einzelnen Insekten, die einem irgendwo reinkriechen, wenn man nicht aufpasst, hat immer noch Erfolg.“ Plötzlich grinste Zach doch, wenn auch auf eine recht humorlose Art. „Yifan glaubte wohl, du würdest einen guten Köder abgeben und hat dich darum mitgenommen. So viele Schwärme wie im Park um dich herum, hat der Feind schon lange nicht mehr heraufbeschworen.“ Er stieg wieder aufs Mofa, und ich hinter ihm. „Ich glaube nur, dass ihm langsam die Munition ausgeht“, fügte Zach hinzu.

Das würde sicherlich zumindest das Gesundheitsamt und die Inspektoren der Londoner Großküchen freuen.  
Yifan setzte sich wieder an die Spitze der Kolonne, Zach reihte sich irgendwo in der Mitte der Speerspitzen-Formation ein, was mit momentan nur recht war.  
Dies hier war alles Teil des vermeintlichen Bandenkrieges, dessen wahre Natur Nightingale und ich nicht zu packen bekommen hatten. Verdammt, wir hatten nicht einmal im Ansatz begriffen, welche Ausmaße er hatte! Und sie kämpften nicht etwa untereinander, wie wir vermutet hatten. Demifae, Chinatown, das Stille Volk ... Ich war bereit meine Marke zu verwetten, dass dies nur die Oberfläche war. Die ganze magische Halbwelt Londons schien sich gegen den Feind verbündet zu haben. Der Umstand, dass dies notwendig war, zeigte, wie verdammt mächtig er sein musste. Kein Wunder, wenn Mama Themse es nicht gewagt hatte, alleine etwas zu unternehmen. Vermutlich war Papa Geno einer der Petrò, der Loa, die so menschenfeindlich waren, das sie außer einigen Psychopathen keine Anhänger hatten, oder gar über einen eigenen Kult verfügten.  
Zach fuhr einen abrupten Schlenker, der mich halb von der Maschine fallen ließ. Ich fing mich im letzten Moment und sah zurück. Eine nackte Gestalt lag auf der Straße, mit unnatürlich verdrehten Gliedern, die dennoch versuchte, den Körper wieder aufzurichten. Es sah aus, als würde ein Puppenspieler, der nicht richtig verstand, wie menschliche Anatomie funktionierte, seine Marionette bewegen. Gott sei Dank war hinter uns kein Auto, kein potentieller Samariter, der dem Angefahrenen aufhelfen wollte. Ich wandte mich wieder nach vorne.

„Was kann die eliminieren?“, schrie ich.

„Köpfen. Überfahren. Verbrennen“, rief Zach zurück. „Alles, was die Haut ihres Wirts aufplatzen lässt. Feenstaub. Dauert aber länger, da er sich nur langsam durch die Augenhöhlen ins Innere frisst.“

Ich wundere mich gerade, warum so wenig Verkehr herrschte, da bemerkte ich, dass wir nicht wieder auf der Shaftesbury Avenue waren wie erwartet. Warum zum Teufel nicht? Das war der kürzeste Weg - am British Museum vorbei in die Montague Street und schon wären wir am Russell Square. Stattdessen folgten wir der Tottenham Court Road nach Norden.

„Wo fahren wir hin?“, schrie ich und verschluckte das „ _verdammt noch mal!_ “

„Bleib locker! Wir machen einen kleinen, aber notwendigen - “, Zach wich einem feenstaubbedeckten Zombie aus, der mitten auf der Straße stand und sich die Finger in die Augen bohrte, „ - Umweg!“

Ich drehte mich nach dem Zombie um. Was ich hinter ihm sah, ließ mich die animierte Leiche vergessen. Im ersten Moment verstand ich gar nicht, was das war. Die Straße selbst schien zum Leben erwacht zu sein, sich zu bewegen. Dann übersetzte mein Hirn endlich, was meine Sehnerven da empfingen.

_„Ratten!“_

Eine gigantische Flut von Ratten.

Zach wandte den Kopf, um ebenfalls zurückzusehen, klang nicht überrascht, nur angespannt, als er meinen Ruf lauter wiederholte: _„Ratten!“_

Die Bikes nach uns holten auf, als die Fahrer kräftig Gas gaben. Die Hermeline sprangen von den Schultern ihrer Besitzer, rannten mitten in die wimmelnde Masse, die auf uns zuflutete. Doch die fünf, sechs Tiere richteten genauso wenig Schaden an wie Hechte im Karpfenteich. Vielleicht je zwei, drei Ratten fielen den Bissen der Frettchen zum Opfer, fünf, wenn’s hochkam. Hunderte weitere rannten unbehelligt an ihnen vorbei.  
Ein Wagen auf der Gegenfahrbahn passierte uns, der Fahrer sah die Rattenflut und bremste unwillkürlich. Der nachfolgende kam ins Schlingern, fuhr auf. Die Ratten spülten über die beiden Autos hinweg. Die Mods holten das Äußerste aus ihren Bikes, aber selbst die getunten Motoren machten sie nicht schnell genug - die Ratten holten unerbittlich auf.

Da ich mich bisher immer auf der falschen Seite befunden hatte, hätte ich nie gedacht, einmal froh zu sein, einen Molotowcocktail fliegen zu sehen.  
Er richtete weit mehr Schaden an als die Frettchen. Eine weitere Flasche zerschellte zwischen den Ratten, brennendes Benzin spritzte und setze Pelze in Brand. Aber es war nicht genug um die Masse wirklich aufzuhalten. Sie kamen so nah, dass ich die gelblichen Zähne der ersten sehen, mich fragen konnte, ob der Herr der Plagen auch Rattenflöhe mit Pesterregern in seiner Wundertüte hatte, oder nur moderne Infekte wie Toxoplasmose und Tetanus.

„Tue was, Zauberer!“, schrie Zack und diesmal klang tatsächlich Panik in seiner Stimme mit.

Ich schoss einen Feuerball gegen die Frontlinie. Den zweiten, den dritten. Was hätte Nightingale getan? Eine Flammenwand in der Breite der Straße beschworen? Den Asphalt geschmolzen? Ich konnte beides nicht, und meine Feuerbälle waren weniger wirkungsvoll als die Molotowcocktails. Die ersten Ratten sprangen. Neben uns schrie der Sozius auf, ich selbst spürte einen scharfen Schmerz an der Wade. Eine Ratte versuchte ins Hinterrad zu beißen, wurde neben meinem Kopf hochgeschleudert. Ich hörte den Lärm als ein, dann ein weiteres Fahrzeug stürzte, Metall kreischend über die Fahrbahn kratzen, die Schreie der Gestürzten.

_„Festhalten!“_

Zachs Warnung kam zu spät. Sein scharfes Ausweichmanöver riss das Mofa unter uns weg. Ich wurde über die Fahrbahn geschleudert. Die Bordsteinkannte stoppte meinen Fall und trieb mir die Luft aus den Lungen.  
Auf derselben Höhe wie sie, sah ich die Augen der Ratten rot lumineszieren. Unzählige Augenpaare, deren Ziel ich war. Ich zog die Beine an, beschwor einen Schild, wusste, dass der auf Dauer nichts nutze. Ich hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, eine Kuppel zustande zu bringen, die mich völlig abschottete.  
Die Ratten sprangen, prallten eine Armlänge von mir entfernt gegen den Schild. Schon allein die Masse der nachdrängenden Tiere schoben die vorderen zur Seite, rechts und links um meinen Schild herum. Ich versuchte keuchend auf die Beine zu kommen, als etwas, das sich später als zentnerschwere Schachtabdeckungen herausstellen sollte, mit ohrenbetäubendem Knall vor mir auf die Fahrbahn schlug. Eine Sturzflut eiskalten Wassers riss mich von den Knien und spülte die Ratten von mir fort.

Ich richtete mich spuckend und mit klingelnden Ohren auf, sah mich um.  
Jeder schien sich irgendwie zu regen, wohl keine tödlich Verwundeten. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die wenigsten Helme getragen haben, ein kleines Wunder.

Eine in Neopren gekleidete Gestalt half Yifan auf die Beine.

„Wie versprochen“, stieß die Chinesin hervor. „Ich bring die Party zu dir!“

Womit sie in meiner Achtung - Marvel-Fanboy, der ich war - um einige Punkte stieg.

Ich sah, wie Zach das Mofa wieder aufrichtete, half jemandem die Vespa von einer fluchenden Gestalt zu ziehen und erkannte, welche Hindernisse den Mod-Mob zum Stürzen gebracht hatten. Manche trugen Krankenhaushemden, andere schwarze Anzüge, viele waren nackt. Ich hatte meinen Anteil an Leichen gesehen, in vielen Stadien der Zersetzung, vielen Dank auch. Keine davon hatten jedoch so grotesk ausgesehen. Mit der intakten Haut wirkten die Zombies eher wie haarige, menschenfarbene Morphsuits denn wie ehemalige Personen.  
In einigen der anliegenden Häuser gingen die Lichter in den Auffahrten und Vorgärten an, Hunde bellten. Wir waren am Ende der Tottenham Court Road, ich konnte die erleuchtete Fassade des University College Hospital an der Straßenecke sehen.  
Eine nasse Ratte huschte unter einem Motorrad hervor in meine Richtung. Ich warf einen Feuerball, aber verfehlte das Tier und es huschte unter einen geparkten Wagen.

„He! Nicht!“, rief eine Frauenstimme. „Ich mag die kleinen Racker. Ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass der Arsch sie benutzt hat.“

Ich drehte mich um.

„Fleet?“, fragte ich.

Selbst im Halbdunkel konnte ich sehen, was für eine Art Blick sie mit Yifan wechselte. Diese Art: „Ist der immer so schwer von Begriff?“-Blick, den Frauen unter sich für Männer reserviert haben.

„Großvater will, dass ich ihn nach Hause bringe“, erklärte Yifan mürrisch.

„Ist okay“, entgegnete Fleet. „Ich kümmere mich um die anderen.“

Jemand übergab Yifan ihre Vespa, die durch den Sturz das Windschild und zwei der vier rechten Außenspiegel eingebüßt hatte.

„Los, komm schon!“, forderte sich mich auf, ungnädig wie eine große Schwester, die den lästigen minderjährigen Bruder mit sich herumschleppen muss.

Ich stieg wieder hinter ihr auf und sie gab Gas. Völlig nass und ohne Jacke war ich nach den ersten Sekunden bereits völlig durchgefroren.  
Wir bogen am UCL nach rechts ab, fuhren illegaler Weise über das Unigelände, zwischen den Gebäuden der Fakultäten hindurch und dann weiter parallel zur Euston Road. Da erst verstand ich den Umweg. Wir folgten dem unterirdischen Lauf eines der Nebenarme Fleets. Dies war ihr Hoheitsgebiet, hier waren wir vor Papa Genos Angriffen so sicher, wie wir es in Herzen Chinatowns gewesen waren.  
Am Ende des Universitätsgeländes ging es am Gordon Square und Tavistock Square vorbei ganz nach St. Pancras, von dort in einem südlichen Bogen Richtung Themse die Guilfort Street entlang schließlich zum Russell Square.

Yifan hielt die Vespa genau da, wo ich unter uns das Ende von Fleets anderem Arm vermutete.

„Die restlichen zehn Meter kannst du alleine gehen, nehme ich an?“

Ich sah über die Straße zur dunklen Fassade des Folly.

„Kann ich“, entgegnete ich. „Wenn du mir das da überlässt.“ Ich deutete auf den _Super Soaker_ an ihrer Hüfte.

„Warum sollte ich?“, fragte sie schnippisch und hatte damit alle Bonuspunkte bei mir wieder aufgebraucht.  
Ich überlegte kurz, vernünftig zu erklären, dass sie das auf Fleets Gebiet nicht benötigte, _ich_ aber durchaus Verwendung dafür hatte, dachte dann aber: Scheiß drauf. Wenn sie mich wie ein lästiges Balg behandelte, konnte ich mich auch wie eines benehmen.

„Weil, wenn ich nicht sicher an meinem Ziel ankomme, da du mir deine Hilfe verweigert hast, dein Großvater sicher einiges dazu zu sagen haben wird.“

Ich habe unzählige Cousins, kenne alle Varianten der Drohungen mit Respektspersonen.  
Yifan starrte mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Ihr Terrariumgeruch war mit einem Male überwältigend, doch diesmal kam mir nicht die Assoziation zu einem Gecko oder Leguan, sondern zu etwas weit Größerem, Feurigerem.  
Sie funkelte mich mit gefletschten Zähnen an, riss sich aber den Schultergurt über den Kopf und warf mir das Plastikgewehr zu. Dann wendete sie mit durchdrehendem Hinterrad auf der Stelle und fuhr ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Baron Samedi** : Im Voodooglauben der Herrscher über die Toten und Friedhöfe.


	9. Chapter 9

Rechenaufgaben.

Nichts als reine Logik.  
Zahlen, die den Geist beschäftigen. Buchstaben, die keinerlei Assoziationen wecken.  
Newtons mathematischen Entdeckungen greifen hier lückenlos in die seines magischen Systems.

Während mein Verstand damit beschäftigt ist, zu multiplizieren, zu dividieren und Unbekannte in Gleichungen zu finden, ist ein Teil meines Bewusstseins frei - der selbe kleine Teil, der es einem erlaubt, Worte und Formulierungen der nächsten Sätze zurechtzulegen, während man eine Ansprache hält.

Während beider großen Kriege waren diese Art Angriffe an der Tagesordnung gewesen. Spione stahlen Praktizierenden persönliche Dinge, wenn immer es möglich war, und ließen diese den eigenen Zauberern zukommen.  
Die entscheidenden Augenblicke waren immer die zu Beginn des Angriffs, wenn die Zielperson unachtsam war, offen für Einflüsterungen, da sie diese für eigenen Ideen und Wünsche, Halluzinationen für die Realität hielt.  
Man konnte nur vermuten, wie viele vermeintliche Unfälle und Suizide unter den Praktizierenden in Wahrheit auf das Konto erfolgreicher psychischer Angriffe gegangen waren.

Überlebte der auf diese Weise Attackierte die initialen Momente jedoch und wurde sich bewusst, was vor sich ging, war alles Weitere eine Art psychisches Tauziehen. Eine Kraftprobe, die derjenige gewann, der über die größere Stärke oder das längere Durchhaltevermögen verfügte.

Ich war während des zweiten Krieges mehrere Male Ziel eines solchen Angriffs gewesen. Hätte ich es wie damals mit einem anderen Praktizierenden zu tun gehabt, wäre ich zuversichtlich, als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervorzugehen.  
Die Barrieren des Folly nahmen der Attacke schon einen Teil der Stärke, mein eigener Schutzkreis, den ich letztendlich geschafft hatte zu ziehen, einen weiteren.  
Dass der Zwang trotzdem immer noch so stark ist verriet, dass kein Mensch hinter ihm steckt.  
Hätte dies als Indiz nicht gereicht, wäre es die Abhängigkeit vom Sonnenstand gewesen, die den letzten Hinweis gegeben hätte: Die Intensität des Angriffs war mit der Dämmerung gestiegen, hatte ihren Höhepunkt um Mitternacht erreicht. In den Stunden um das Ende des alten, und dem Beginn des neuen Tages hatte ich mir keinen einzigen Gedanken abseits des Rechnens erlauben können. Jede Sorge, jeder Wunsch, wäre ein Kristallisationspunkt gewesen, um den mein Angreifer seine Illusionen hätte spinnen können, in deren Netz ich mich unweigerlich verfangen hätte.  
Doch jetzt, um die Mittagszeit, ist die Attacke schwächer.

Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass Peter und Abdul am vergangenen Abend versucht hatten, mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen. Gott sei Dank waren sie nicht hartnäckiger gewesen.

Ist das schon länger als vierundzwanzig Stunden her?

Molly ist bei mir. Ich spüre ihre besorgte Präsenz, ohne nach ihr sehen zu müssen.

Peter ist ein zweites Mal gekommen, gegen Morgen. Doch nur, um kurz nach mir zu sehen. Wäre er geblieben, hätte ich es vielleicht sogar geschafft mit ihm zu sprechen.

Es ist kein gutes Zeichen, dass er seitdem nicht mehr gekommen ist.  
Jemandem, der an meine persönliche Habe gelangt, wäre es ein Leichtes, Peters Besitz habhaft zu werden. Ich bin nachlässig gewesen, habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass so etwas geschehen könnte. Andernfalls hätte ich Peter darauf hingewiesen, nichts Persönliches im Atelier zu lagern.

Zu spät. Zeit ... ist hier alles was ich habe, aber sie rinnt mir davon.  
Die Kraft des Angreifers wächst wieder mit jeder verstreichenden Minute. Was soll ich tun, wenn es dunkel, wenn es Nacht wird?

Die Kapsel in meiner Brusttasche.

Ein Mensch kann um die acht Tage ohne Schlaf auskommen, aber die Konzentration lässt viel, viel früher nach. Selbst ohne mentale Attacke beginnt man irgendwann zu halluzinieren. Noch eine Nacht, oder gar einen weiteren Tag schaffe ich nicht.

Keine Uhr in meinem Blickfeld, ich höre sie auf dem Kaminsims hinter mir ticken, wage aber nicht, mich nach ihr umzudrehen. Mein Zeitmesser ist der Schatten des Algebra-Bandes, der langsam über die Tischplatte wandert, immer länger wird.

Ich bin hungrig. Nahrungsaufnahme würde mir Energie gebe, mir helfen, mich zu konzentrieren. Molly. Sie ist hier. Ich könnte sie bitten, mir etwas zu bringen. Aber Objekte über meinen Bannkreis zu bewegen, hieße ihn zu brechen. Ich bezweifle, dass ich die Kraft habe, ihn danach erneut zu ziehen. Ich bräuchte meinen Stab dazu.

Wo ist mein Stab? Richtig. Ich habe ihn Peter überlassen. Wo ist Peter? Was, wenn der Feind ihn überwältigt? Oder es bereits getan hat?

Ich habe mich verrechnet, Herrgott noch mal! Egal. Ruhig. Keine Wut. Logik. Es geht nicht um richtig oder falsch.  
Buch umblättern, nächste Aufgabestellung lesen. Das beschriebene Blatt vom Block reißen.

Es sind nur mehr wenige übrig. Das Schreibpapier geht zur Neige. Muss kleiner schreiben.

Das zerknüllte Papier um mich herum raschelt. Als würde etwas darin herumkriechen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich den langen nackten Schwanz... Nein. Nicht umsehen! Rechnen.

Gott, ich bin so müde.

Wo ist mein Stab?!

Ich habe ihn Peter überlassen. Peter. Was ist, wenn der Feind von Peter Besitz nimmt? Ich kann ihn nicht…

Ratte, es ist definitiv eine Ratte unter dem Tisch hervorgekommen.  
Mein Magen knurrt.  
David hatte es, als die Rationslieferungen wieder einmal Verspätung gehabt hatten, ausgerechnet. Wenn ein Praktizierender mit einem Werlicht – also ohne jeden externen Brennstoff - eine Ratte röstet, nimmt er mit dem Verzehr ihres Fleisches weniger Joule zu sich, als er an Energie für das Erhitzen verbraucht hat. Niemand kümmerte es. Alles war akzeptabel, so lange nur der Magen nicht leer war.

Bin so müde.  
Die Zahlen verschwimmen vor meinen Augen, werden zu Buchstaben, zu den Worten der Briefe, die ich so oft habe schreiben müssen, dass ich die leeren Floskeln auswendig kenne. Ich versuche sie immer persönlich zu halten, aber was soll man schon Angehörigen schreiben, deren Sohn, deren Ehemann, gefallen ist?

Liebe Mrs. Greenway, zu meinem allergrößten Bedauern muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Ihr Sohn Ihr Sohn Horace es tut mir sei F:V→W eine K-lineare Abbildung zwischen den K-Vektorräumen V und W. Ferner sei dimV infinitiv und F injektiv. Ist F genau dann bijektiv, wenn dimV = dimW?

Brandgeruch in der Luft. Das Heulen der Sirenen. Es zerrt an meiner Konzentration. Dieser grässliche, an- und abschwellende Ton voller Schrecken und böser Vorahnungen, der einem den Puls hochjagt.

Ich zwinge mich meinem Instinkt, meinem Körper keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Beinah spüre ich den Stift in meiner Hand nicht mehr, als ich mich von allen Sinnen zurückziehe.

Da ist etwas.  
Etwas, was ich sehen müsste, etwas, was mein Unterbewusstsein schon gestern Abend bemerkt hat. Der Feind bedient sich meiner Kriegserinnerungen. Ich kenne diese Eindrücke nur allzu gut, bin mit ihnen vertraut. Aus echten Erinnerungen bei klarem Bewusstsein, aus Fiebervisionen und Flashbacks wann immer mein Körper mit Verletzungen und Krankheiten kämpft, aus nächtlichen Träumen. Ich _kenne_ sie, ich durchlebe sie seit fast einem Jahrhundert wieder und wieder. Und darum weiß ich, dass hier etwas außer der Regel ist.

Mathematik.  
Stochastik, nicht Algebra. Die fremdbestimmten Erinnerungen folgen nicht dem Zufall. Da ist ein Muster, ein immer wiederkehrendes Element in ihnen, das außerhalb der Spanne der Wahrscheinlichkeit liegt.

Ungeziefer. Schädlinge. Ratten.

Ich erinnere mich. Biblische Plagen, die wärend des vierten Ashantikrieges das Battalion an der Goldküste immer wieder heimgesucht hatten. Bis Clarence Elingstons Vater einem einheimischen Zauberer im Zweikampf ein gewisses Idol abgenommen hatte. Clarence war nie müde geworden, die Geschichte wieder und wieder zu erzählen, Neulingen den Beweis für die Heldentat seines Vaters zu zeigen.

Nun weiß ich, wer der Feind ist.  
Es ist, als würde die Faust um meinen Verstand sich lockern, da meine Erkenntnis sie durchbohrt wie ein Dorn.  
Ich erhebe mich, breche den Bannkreis.  
Molly ist fort.  
Keine Zahlen mehr als Fokus. Stattdessen habe ich ein konkretes Ziel, auf das ich meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit richten muss.

Seine Idol, seine Basis. Ich muss seine Basis zerstören.


	10. Chapter 10

Wie weit Fleets Einflussbereich sich hier ausdehnte, konnte ich nur vermuten, aber ich rechnete nicht mit viel. Dieser Arm war kaum mehr als ein Rinnsal im Abwasserkanal, wenn ich meine Recherchen über die Flüsse richtig in Erinnerung hatte.

Also wappnete ich mich, nahm den _Super Soaker_ in die Linke, wartete, bis sich eine große Lücke im Verkehr auftat, und sprintete los.

Kaum das ich den Bürgersteig verlassen hatte, schossen die Insektenschwärme von allen Seiten auf mich zu. Ich drückte den Auslöser in den kleinsten Intervallen, die das Spielzeug zuließ, drehte mich dabei um mich selbst.  
Für eventuelle Beobachter musste es aussehen, als würde sich ein Staubteufel inmitten einer Heuschreckenplage über die Straße bewegen. Ich hörte Schreie, aufgeregte Rufe, deren Worte ich nicht verstand, stolperte im selben Moment über die Kante des Fußwegs und warf mich mit der Schulter gegen den Eisenzaun des Nachbargrundstücks um nicht zu fallen. Ich ignorierte die Stiche und Bisse der Insekten, die dem Feenstaub entkommen, und auf mir gelandet waren.  
Die Rufe kamen von rechts. Durch die Staubschleier und die dezimierten Insektenschwärme hindurch erhaschte ich einen Blick auf eine Gruppe junger Inder oder Pakistaner, die das Schauspiel begafften, das ich ihnen bot. Manche schlugen verirrte Insekten fort und wichen zurück, Frauen kreischten, ein Kerl fluchte, mehrere zückten ihre Handys um Fotos oder Videos zu machen, doch der Großteil stand einfach nur da und glotzte. Sie versperrten mir den Weg zum Haupteingang.  
Nach links also, durch den Torbogen, die Einfahrt herauf zum Dienstboteneingang und hoffen, dass keiner der Gruppe dreist genug war, mir auf Privatgelände zu folgen. Bisher hatten sich Kollateralschäden in Grenzen gehalten, da Papa Geno seine Kräfte nicht an Unbeteiligte verschwendete. Nun aber, da er zu ahnen schien, was ich im Schilde führte, konnte ich nicht damit rechnen, dass er darauf Rücksicht nahm.

Da ich mich immer noch um mich selbst drehte, sah ich, dass ich keine Zuschauer hatte. Gut, sie hatte Verstand genug, sich von unerklärlichem Scheiß fern zu halten.  
Ich schaffte es etwa zur Mitte der Auffahrt. Dann kam kein Staub mehr aus dem Lauf meiner Waffe. Tank leer, oder der billige Mechanismus des Spielzeugs hatte den Geist aufgegeben.

Ich schoss das heißeste und hellste Werlicht, das ich jemals ohne Stab zustande gebracht hatte in die Höhe, die Insekten folgten ihm wie von einem Sog angezogen, um knisternd ihr Leben in ihm auszuhauchen. Es war zu groß, um selbst durch ihre Masse zum Erlöschen gebracht zu werden.  
Für einen Moment wurde mir schwindelig, so viel Energie hatte ich in das Licht gelegt.  
Was sich als Fehler herausstellte. Als die Ratten über die Auffahrt fluteten, gelang es mir nicht, einen Schild zu beschwören.  
Fünfzig Meter noch zur Hintertür.  
Sie kletterten und sprangen an mir hoch, versuchten, durch den dicken Stoff meiner Jeans zu beißen, ungeschützte Körperteile zu erreichen. Die Bisse taten teuflisch weh, aber so lange sie keine Schlagader erwischten, konnten sie mich nicht aufhalten. Ich rannte mit gesenktem Kopf, einen Arm angewinkelt vorm Gesicht, schlug Ratten mit dem Gewehrkolben beiseite.

Dann stieß ich endlich mit dem Fuß gegen die unterste Stufe des Hintereingangs, taumelte die Treppe hinauf. Als ich blind nach der Klinke griff, wurde mein ausgestreckter Arm gepackt, und zur Seite gezogen. Ich starrte einen Herzschlag lag in die augenlose Fratze eines Zombies, gab seinem Zerren nach und warf mich mit der Schulter gegen ihn. Sein Griff lockerte sich, doch er ließ nicht los, als er fiel. Ich bemühte mich verzweifelt, mein Gleichgewicht zu halten, nicht mitgerissen zu werden. Auf dem Boden hätte ich keine Chance gegen die Ratten.  
Was mich am Fallen hinderte, war Zombie Nummer Zwei, der meinen anderen Arm packte und daran riss. Ein dritter kam aus dem Schatten des Türsturzes. Eine Ratte sprang nach meinem ungeschützten Hals. Ich schleuderte sie mit einem _Iactus_ von mir fort. Andere kletterten meinen Rücken und meine Brust hinauf.

_„Scindere!“_ , schrie ich.

Der Zauber war zu schwach, trennte die Hand des Zombies, die mich gepackt hatte, nicht vom Arm, sondern fügte ihm nur einen flachen Schnitt zu, aus dem nur einige wenige Insekten quollen.  
Der nächste Zauber versagte ganz, denn aufkommende Panik ließ nicht zu, dass ich mich genug konzentrierte.  
Eine Ratte sprang mir ins Gesicht. Ich riss gerade noch den Kopf zurück, damit ihre Zähne meine Wange verfehlten. Dann passierte plötzlich alles gleichzeitig.  
Der Kopf des rechten Zombies zerplatzte, eine Insektenwolke schoss aus dem Halsstumpf hervor und flog zum verblassenden Werlicht. Der Kopf des zweiten ereilte dasselbe Schicksal.  
_Caffreys Scharfschützen!_ , dachte ich benommen. Da wurde die Tür aufgerissen und der dritte Zombie ging in einem Wirbel aus Schwarz und Weiß unter, als Molly auf ihn sprang. Sie packte mich und riss mich mit unmenschlicher Kraft über die Schwelle.  
Kaum dass wir die Barriere durchquert hatten, ließen die meisten Ratten von mir ab, als die lenkende Kraft natürlichem Instinkt wich. Toby stürzte sich auf sie, mit der Agilität und dem Geschick einer langen Terrier-Ahnenreihe, die speziell zur Nagerjagd gezüchtet worden war.  
Molly, noch halb auf mir, senkte ihr Zähne in eine Ratte, die sich hartnäckig in meine Schulter verbissen hatte. Mit einer Hand schnappte sie sich ein fliehendes Tier und biss ihm den Kopf ab. Dann sprang sie auf und stürzte sich mit derselben lautlosen Wut auf die Ratten, wie Toby.  
Keine Ahnung, ob es das war, Jagdinstinkt ihrer Rasse, oder schlicht und einfach die Katharsis, nach zum Nichtstun verurteilen hilflosen langen Warten, endlich eingreifen zu können.

Ich hatte Dringenderes zu erledigen, als darüber zu sinnieren, und rappelte mich auf.  
Die Hintertreppe hinab, links am Schießstand vorbei, nach rechts durch den feuchten Gang und die verräterisch harmlos aussehende Schuppentür dort.  
Ich tastete nach dem Schalter. Das Licht im Gang erwachte flackernd zum Leben, spiegelte sich im Stahl der Panzertür. Ich ignorierte sie und wandte mich stattdessen nach rechts. Für einen Moment verspürte ich Panik, als ich mich nicht an die Geste erinnern konnte, die der Offizier gemacht hatte. Ich schloss die Augen. Doch. So kompliziert war die nicht. Ich zeichnete sie mit dem Finger über das Holz der Tür.

Nichts geschah.

Ich drängte die Panik zurück, versuchte es noch einmal. Aber diesmal ließ ich einen Funken meiner Kraft in die Geste fließen.  
Die Tür schwang lautlos nach innen, staubige, abgestandene Luft schlug mir entgegen.

Im Licht, das vom Gang fiel, sah ich die Scheiben der Vitrinen an den Wänden, die Reihen der Archiv-Tische in Mitten des Raumes.  
Da war ein Geräusch, ein Summen, wie ich es zuletzt in der Kuppel von Oswalds Turm in Herefordshire gehört hatte. Nur dieses hier erweckte nicht die Assoziation nach warmen Sommertagen und goldenem Honig, sondern die nach zerstörter Ernte, Pestbeulen und Wahnsinn. Wieder meinte ich die Maden in meinem Ohr kriechen zu spüren und schüttelte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen den Kopf. _Fick dich!_

Ich tastete die Wand neben der Tür ab, fand keinen Lichtschalter, auch nicht auf der anderen Seite. Dafür entdeckte ich die Lampe auf dem Tisch neben der Tür. Eine Kerosinlampe, in deren Tank es vielversprechend gluckerte, als ich sie probeweise schüttelte. Ich kramte in meiner Hosentasche. Etwas, das man neben Handschellen und einem Satz Dietriche in Scheckkartenformat immer bei sich haben sollte: Ein Einwegfeuerzeug. Selbst wenn man Feuerbälle erzeugen kann.

Mir war, als würde das Summen lauter werden, als das Licht die Dunkelheit verscheuchte. Oder besser gesagt, einen Teil der Dunkelheit. Der Schein der Lampen reichte gerade mal etwa zehn, fünfzehn Meter weit. Ich trug sie zu den Tischreihen und ließ sie beinah fallen, als eine Gestalt sich hinter dem Glas einer Vitrine bewegte. Meine freie Hand war bereits zu einem _Scindere_ emporgezuckt, als ich erkannte, dass die Erscheinung keinen Kopf hatte, nur eine Schneiderpuppe in einer Rüstung war.  
Ich ballte die Hand zur Faust, presste sie an meine Seite. _Keine Magie!_ Es würde dem Feind Kraft geben!  
Mit einem Ärmel putzte ich die Staubschicht von den Glasdeckeln der Tische, entdeckte, dass ein Muster, ähnlich dem auf der Stahltür draußen, in die Scheiben graviert war.  
Der sechste Tisch war der, den ich suchte. Als ich den Staub fortwischte, starrte mich der dreieckige Kopf mit den überdimensionierten Augen an.  
Ich stellte die Lampe auf den Nachbartisch, registrierte, dass sich ein Haarriss durch die Scheibe über dem Idol zog. Hatte sich der Riss ergeben, als der Soldat den Deckel damals zugeschlagen hatte, oder war der neu?  
Neu, entschied ich. Zu dem Zeitpunkt entstanden, als die vermeintlichen Bandenkriege und Leichendiebstähle begonnen hatten. Vermutlich hatte das Glas unter Spannung gestanden, ein Verziehen des alten Holzes, eine minimale Erschütterungen durch die nahe U-Bahn...

Das Licht vom Flur verdunkelte sich.  
Ich hatte nur die Zeit aufzusehen und die Silhouette in der Türöffnung als die Nightingales zu erkennen, dann war er bei mir und seine Schläge hagelten auf mich ein.  
Ich blockte sie, lenkte sie ab, duckte mich. Ich war jünger, fitter, mein Training und meine Kampfpraxis waren wesentlich frischer als seine. Dafür hatte er eine Menge mehr an Erfahrung. Und keinerlei Hemmungen, mich zu verletzen.  
Sein Gesicht war bar jeder Emotion, sein Blick starr. Ich versuchte gar nicht erst, zu ihm durchdringen zu wollen. Warum wandte er keine Magie an? Hatte ihn der Feind ausgepowert?

Ich versuchte zu vergessen, wen ich vor mir hatte und griff an, anstatt mich nur zu verteidigen. Nightingale mochte ein verteufelt guter Boxer sein, aber auch der beste Faustkämpfer ist den Techniken asiatischer Kampfkunst unterlegen. Mein Wurf schleuderte ihn gegen einen der Vitrinentische, der unter dem Aufprall umstürzte und zerbrach. Scherben flogen nach allen Seiten. Etwas Schweres, Metallenes fiel zu Boden, die Macht des plötzlich freigesetzten _Vestigium_ ließ mich einige Schritte zurückstolpern. Der überwältigende Eindruck von Finsternis und Kälte, als wäre ich durch eine Eisschicht in einen gefrorenen Fluss gestürzt. Ich rang nach Atem, blinzelte, um meine Sehnerven zu überzeugen, dass es nicht dunkel war, trat wieder auf Nightingale zu, der ebenfalls nach Luft schnappend dalag. Wegen des Vestigium oder des Aufpralls vermochte ich nicht zu sagen.

„Sir...“

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich in der Absicht zu ihm herabbeugte, um ihm aufzuhelfen oder ihn am Boden zu halten. Bevor ich eines von beidem tun konnte, rollte er sich zur Seite, mit einer Schnelligkeit und Stärke, über die ein mehr als Hundertjähriger wirklich nicht verfügen sollte.

Ehe ich mich versah, war er auf den Beinen, brach das gesplitterte Tischbein zur Gänze ab und führte damit einen zweihändigen Schlag gegen meinen Kopf. Ich wich zurück, trat auf eine Scherbe, die unter meinem Fuß wegrutschte und ging meinerseits zu Boden. Das Tischbein traf den Beton, über dem sich vor einer Sekunde noch mein Kopf befunden hatte.  
Zum nächsten Schlag wagte Nightingale sich zu nah an mich heran, und ich trat ihm die Beine weg, als er ausholte.  
Er stürzte, ich warf mich auf ihn.  
Was folgte, war nicht wirklich _'Kampf '_ zu nennen. Er schlug und trat nach mir mit der Wut eines wilden Tieres, schrie etwas in einer Sprache, die ich für Deutsch hielt. Als er mit beiden Armen nach mir stieß, wurde ich von einer unsichtbaren Macht hochgerissen und zurückgeschleudert. Ich flog meterweit den Gang hinab, stürzte zu Boden und rollte über den Zement.  
Würde er mich statt in den Gang gegen ein Hindernis geschleudert haben, hätte mir das alle Knochen gebrochen. Das geisterhafte Summen war plötzlich so laut, als hätte etwas in ein gigantisches Wespennest gestochen. Nightingales Zauber hatte das Idol genährt!  
Eine Welle der Übelkeit schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Gegen jeden Instinkt, der mir riet hier im Dunkeln liegen zu bleiben und mich tot zu stellen, sprang ich auf und rannte auf ihn zu.  
Nightingale stand breitbeinig da, beide Arme gehoben. Ich stoppte, spürte seinen halbfertigen Zauber wie Elektrizität, wie Ozon in der Luft. Ich wusste, dass etwas wie die Macht eines Gewitters mich zerschmettern würde, wenn er ihn vollendete.

_„Inspector!_ “, fuhr ich ihn im besten Befehlston an, wünschte nur, ich wüsste den Rang, den er im Krieg innegehabt hatte.

Es half auch so. Der Dienstgrad, der Tonfall ließ ihn zögern.  
Für einen Moment sah ich Erkennen in seinen Augen, sah, wie er die Illusionen, die ihn umfangenhielten, abschüttelte. Langsam, wie gegen einen unsichtbaren Widerstand ankämpfend, bewegte er die Rechte auf seine Brust zu, griff in die Tasche. Etwas knackte, so leise, als hätte man einen Käfer zertreten.  
Ich rannte an ihm vorbei, riskierte, ihm den Rücken zuzuwenden und packte die Petroleumlampe. Ihr Fuß war schwer genug, um das Glas der Vitrine zu zertrümmern. Kerosin schwappte aus ihr, als das Oberteil durch die Wucht des Schlages abriss. Eine Stichflamme fuhr empor, und das Idol brannte, brannte tatsächlich so wunderbar und lichterloh, als sei es aus papierenen Waben wie ein gottverdammtes Wespennest.

Triumphierend drehte ich mich zu Nightingale um. Er stand da, mit wirren Haaren, Blut und Staub auf seinem Anzug. Die Flammen spiegelten sich in seinen Augen.

„Feuer“, murmelte er erstaunt. „Simples Feuer.“

Wenn man bereits ein Jahrhundert Magie verwendet, um es zu entzünden, konnte man wohl schon mal vergessen, dass es auch ohne ging.  
Nightingales Rechte öffnete sich. Ich sah wachsummantelte Scherben in seiner Handfläche klebten.  
Dann, wie in einem schrecklichen Deja vu, fiel er nach Luft ringend auf die Knie.

Ich fing ihn auf, bevor er vornüber kippen konnte. Hielt ihn an den Armen gepackt und ließ ihn auf den Rücken sinken.

„Tut … mir … leid“, stieß er zwischen gequälten Atemzügen hervor. „ ... nicht angreifen wollen...“

Ich ahnte plötzlich was er getan hatte, wusste, was das in seiner Hand war.

„Nein!“, schrie ich ihn an. „Das werde ich Ihnen nicht verzeihen, wenn Sie nach all dem, was ich heute für Sie durchgemacht habe, hier jetzt einfach sterben!“

Er brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande, das zu einer Grimasse wurde, als er vergebens nach Luft rang.

Ich warf mich gegen ihn, packte seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen und presste meinen Mund auf seinen. Er war zu schwach, sich zu wehren, seine Finger klammerten sich kraftlos in mein Hemd. Ich atmete tief aus, um meinen Atem in seine Lungen zu pressen, schnappte nach Luft, atmete sie in seine Lungen.  
Panik, Schmerz und Erschöpfung wie ein Nebel über meinem Verstand hatte mich alles vergessen lassen, was ich in den Erste-Hilfe-Kursen gelernt hatte. Zählen? Musste ich meine Atemzüge oder die Pausen zwischen ihnen zählen? Oder galt das nur für Herzmassage?  
Dann spürte ich, wie sein Griff um mein Hemd sich lockerte und seine Hände zu Boden fielen.  
Aus der Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung wurde ein Kuss. Für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, mehr in meinem Mund zu haben als nur Speichel und in das vielfältige Aroma von Enzilis Zaubertrank mischte sich der Geschmack nach Bittermandel und Versagen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich da kauerte, Nightingales Leichnam in meinem Schoß.  
Irgendwann wurde es dunkel, als das Feuer in der Vitrine erlosch.  
Caffrey stellte den Feuerlöscher beiseite, trat auf mich zu.  
Ich wollte Nightingale nicht loslassen, aber Molly packte mich und zog mich mit Gewalt auf die Beine. Lichtkegel starker Lampen huschten durch den Keller, als die Paras, in voller Kampfmontur und mit angelegten Waffen die Gänge ableuchteten. Alles schien irreal, weit weg, wie in einem Albtraum.

Caffrey kniete bei der ausgestreckten Gestalt vor mir auf dem Boden. Er hob den Kopf und wies einen der Männer an: „Die Sanitäter, Hendrix, sofort!“

Die Dringlichkeit in seinem Ton schnitt durch meine Benommenheit wie eine Klinge. Unsere Blicke trafen sich.

„Er lebt“, bestätigte der Soldat.


	11. Chapter 11

An die Fahrt zum Krankenhaus kann ich mich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern.  
Walid hatte einen seiner Assistenten abbeordert, sich um meine Hand und um meine diversen kleinen Verletzungen zu kümmern.  
Er selbst kam irgendwann dazu und rügte mich dafür, dass ich die Hand entgegen seiner Warnung belastet hatte.  
Wie als Strafe dafür verpasste er mir eine Spritze mit einem Antibiotika-Cocktail gegen potentielle Infektionen durch die Rattenbisse, philosophierte dabei über die mögliche Zusammensetzung des Feenstaubes von dem ich ihm berichtete. Der Staub, so schien es, hatte unter anderem dafür gesorgt, dass keiner der Hornissenstiche angeschwollen war.  
Ich versprach, Zach nach einer Probe zu fragen und tanzte diesen Tanz, der uns über alles Mögliche sprechen ließ, nur nicht über Nightingale, so gut ich konnte mit.

Schließlich steckte mich Walid in den Tomographen, um sicherzustellen, dass mein Hirn nicht unter dem übermäßigen Gebrauch der Magie verschrumpelt war.  
Als ich auch diese Prozedur hinter mich gebracht hatte, nutzte ich seine Dusche und zog mir das Hemd und die Hose im weißen Baumwoll-Chic des Krankenhauspersonals an, die er mir besorgt hatte.  
Endlich fertig, ging ich durch die mittlerweile nur allzu vertrauten Gänge und fand Walid in Nightingales Zimmer, aus dem er gerade eine Schwester mit einigen Anweisungen davonschickte.

Der Inspektor lag reglos im Bett. Er war unnatürlich bleich, trug eine Sauerstoffmaske über Nase und Mund. Walid verband gerade die Infusion mit dem Katheter in der Armbeuge Nightingales.  
Als der Arzt sich aufrichtete und mich sah, schenkte er mir ein knappes, aber ehrliches Lächeln, das mich fast schwindelig vor Erleichterung werden ließ. Keines der Art, mit dem man Angehörige zu beruhigen oder trösten versucht.  
Der Schotte machte einen raschen Schritt auf mich zu, packte meinen Oberarm und dirigierte mich zu dem Stuhl am Kopfende des Krankenbetts.

„Ich sollte Sie nach drüben in Ihr eigenes Bett verfrachten“, murrte er, ohne aber entsprechende Anstalten zu machen.

„Wird er wieder … vollständig gesund?“, stellte ich die unvermeidliche Frage.

„ _Inschallah_. Ich habe jedenfalls nichts feststellen können, was dagegen spricht", verkündete Walid.  
„Und das ist ein medizinisches Wunder. Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie Gegengift für Zyankali bei sich trugen, woher Sie das hatten, oder wie Sie es ihm so schnell verabreichen konnten“, sagte er. Ein Ton echten Missfallens schlich sich in seine Stimme als er fortfuhr: „Und ich weiß auch nicht, wie das gegen eine letale Dosis wirken konnte.“  
Irgendwoher beförderte er eine Wolldecke hervor, die er mir umlegte. Ich zog sie vor meiner Brust zusammen und schloss die Augen.  
„Ich weiß nur, dass Sie ihm das das Leben gerettet haben.“

„Das is' die Hauptsache, nich' wahr?“, entgegnete ich mit schwerer Zunge.

*

 

Eine Hand, die sachte meinen Kopf berührte, weckte mich.  
Es dauerte etwas, bis mir klar wurde, wo ich war. Ich saß im Stuhl des Krankenhauszimmers, den Oberkörper halb auf das Bett vor mir gelehnt.  
Nur die Nachtbeleuchtung brannte und von der üblichen Geschäftigkeit des Krankenhauslebens war nichts zu hören.  
Als ich mich benommen aufrichtete, zog Nightingale wie ertappt seine Hand zurück.

„Verzeihung. Ich habe Sie nicht wecken wollen.“

„Nein, bin froh drum“, murmelte ich und angelte nach der Wolldecke, die mir von den Schultern gerutscht war. „Ich habe von Kakerlaken geträumt.“

Nightingale musterte mich und ich ihn. Selbst im schwachen Licht der Nachtbeleuchtung konnte ich erkennen, dass seine Haut immer noch einen ungesunden Grauton hatte. Aber er trug keine Atemmaske mehr, was ich für ein gutes Zeichen hielt, auch wenn ich meinte, einen rauen Unterton in seinen Atemzügen hören zu können. Anstatt eines dieser schrecklichen Krankenhaushemden trug er ein Pyjama. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass sie das Folly nie verließ, wäre ich ja ziemlich sicher gewesen, wem das zu verdanken war.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragte ich.

„Erstaunlich gut. Besonders Anbetrachts dessen, dass ich eigentlich nicht mehr am Leben sein sollte. Und was ist mit Ihnen?“

„Mit mir?“, fragte ich, sah dann, dass er auf meine Hand blickte. „Oh, das. Das ist nichts. Nur ein paar Brandblasen.“

Ich würde Walid in eine seiner Kühlkammern im Leichenschauhaus sperren, sollte er dem Inspector etwas anderes erzählen.

Nightingale schien nicht ganz überzeugt, doch bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte, kam ich ihm zuvor: „Wir wissen beide, dass Sie nicht dafür verantwortlich waren. Also versuchen Sie gar nicht erst sich zu entschuldigen! Sir“, setze ich hinzu.

Er sah mich mit einem Blick an, den ich nicht im Mindesten deuten konnte.

„Ich dachte, er hätte Sie auch unter seine Kontrolle gebracht“, erklärte er. „Darum habe ich Sie angegriffen. Es tut mir -“

„Ja, ja, schon klar“, fiel ich ihm ins Wort und erstattete Bericht, um weitere Entschuldigungsversuche zu verhindern.

Irgendwie vergaß ich das Gebräu zu erwähnen, dass ich im Voodoo-Laden geschluckt hatte. Und was genau passiert war, nachdem er die Kapsel genommen hatte.  
Ich glaube nicht, dass meine etwas verkürzte Version des Geschehens – frei nach meinem bewährten Motto, dass man Vorgesetzte nicht mit unnötigem Wissen belasten sollte – ihm irgendwie sonderbar vorkam.

Als ich geendet hatte, sagte er nur: „Sie haben Ihren Daimon eingetauscht.“ Er schloss die Augen. „Das war ein zu hoher Preis.“

Da war ich anderer Ansicht, hatte ich doch weit mehr dafür bekommen als nur die Vision vom Idol im Keller.

„Was ist das überhaupt?“, fragte ich. „Sie sprach von meinem _Genius_ , meinem _Daimon_ , den meine Mutter mir gegeben hätte und hat noch andere Begriffe verwendet. _'Genius'_ aber doch nicht im Sinne von _genii loci_ , wie die Flüsse es sind?“

„ _Genii locorum_ “, verbesserte er mich automatisch bevor er erklärte: „Fast jedes alte Volk hat seinen eigenen Begriff für sie, aber alle meinen dasselbe: Schutzgeister, oder vielmehr Ahnengeister, die über die Nachkommenschaft einer Familie wachen. Es ist außerordentlich bemerkenswert", fügte er nach einer Pause hinzu, „dass Ihre Mutter Ihnen den aktiv überlassen haben soll. Ich würde gerne mit ihr darüber sprechen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet."

Oh ja, nicht nur er.

Nightingale wollte weitersprechen, wurde aber von einem Hustenanfall unterbrochen. Ich half ihm sich aufzusetzen und reichte ihm die Flasche Wasser, die jemand vorausschauend auf dem Nachttisch platziert hatte.

„Ich frage mich“, sagte ich, als sein Anfall vorbei war, „warum er nicht tatsächlich versucht hat, mich wie Sie psychisch zu beeinflussen. Warum hat er mich nur mit Insekten, Zombies und Ratten angegriffen? Es wäre doch einfacher gewesen, sobald ich nicht mehr gegen ihn geschützt war, mich einfach losmarschieren zu lassen, um ihm das Idol zu bringen.“

„Selbst einer der Großen unter den Loa ist nicht allmächtig“, entgegnete Nightingale und gab mir die Flasche zurück. „Er hatte nur das Idol als Anker, auf das er durch die Barrieren des Folly im Allgemeinen, und durch die der Vitrinen im Besonderen, keinen direkten Zugriff hatte. Er hat sich auf mich konzentrieren müssen. Und zudem viel Energie aufgewendet, um in allen Teilen der Stadt gegen dort ansässige Kräfte zu kämpfen, die ihre Territorien verteidigten.“

„Warum hat der Offizier damals das Idol überhaupt erst ins Folly gebracht?“

Nightingale seufzte, hustete kurz.

„Ich fürchte, das haben wir in diesem speziellen Fall der Sammelleidenschaft – oder nennen wir es besser 'Trophäenjagd' - des Kolonialismus zu verdanken. Üblicherweise lagert im Keller nur, was zu zerstören sich als unmöglich oder ... unklug erweisen würde.“

Wir dachten beide an das, was hinter der Stahltür lag.  
Ich nutzte dieses perfekte Stichwort nicht, um darauf zu sprechen zu kommen. Seit ich nach Lesleys Verrat von der Stahltür erfahren hatte, wartete ich darauf, dass Nightingale bereit war, mir von sich aus zu erzählen, was sich dort befand.

Ich hatte eigentlich einen Kommentar über das ungewohnte Fehlen meiner Neugierde erwartet. Stattdessen sagte Nightingale: „Was ich mich für meinen Teil frage, ist, warum das Zyankali nicht gewirkt hat.“

Ich wich seinem Blick aus. Natürlich hatte ich die Sache mit dem Kuss ausgelassen. Das fiel verdammt noch mal in die Sparte Disneyfilm. Nur, dass hier nicht ein Prinz die Königstochter, sondern ich meinen Vorgesetzten mit einem Kuss zurück ins Leben geholt hatte.  
Ich konnte den scharfen Blick des Inspectors förmlich auf mir spüren.

„Peter“, hörte ich ihn sagen, „Dr. Walid sagte, dass dies aus medizinischer Sicht unerklärlich ist. Wenn also eine andere als physikalische Ursache bei meinem Überleben eine Rolle gespielt hat, meine ich ein Recht darauf zu haben, zu erfahren welche genau.“

Stimmte ja. Wohin uns Verschweigen brachte – zum Beispiel, weil die magische Halbwelt nicht mit der magischen Polizei sprechen wollte – hatten wir gerade erlebt.

Während ich den Verband an meiner Hand einer sehr eingehenden Inspektion unterzog, lieferte ich Nightingale die ausgelassenen Teile meines Berichts nach.

„Oh“, kommentierte er matt und fügte im selben flachen Tonfall hinzu: „Ja, das entspricht ganz Enzilis Art von Humor.“

Seine Stimme klang gepresst und ich glaube nicht, dass Atemprobleme daran schuld waren.  
Ich sah gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, um den Ausdruck der Besorgnis zu sehen, mit dem er mich musterte.  
Ich verdammter Idiot. In Anbetracht der Umstände, unter denen wir uns kennengelernt hatten, war es wohl nur meine in Frage gestellte Männlichkeit, die hier vermeintlichen Schaden erlitten hatte.

„Ja, den Eindruck habe ich auch“, entgegnete ich. Ich grinste Nightingale zu seiner sichtbaren Überraschung an. „Sie ist ein ziemliches Miststück, oder? Sollte sich mal mit Tyburn zum Kaffeekränzchen treffen. Die beiden würden sich gut verstehen.“

Er ließ sich auf sein Kopfkissen zurücksinken, sein Gesicht war bleich und müde, aber ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Um Gottes Willen, Peter!“, murmelte er. „Beschwören Sie doch nicht solche Schreckensvisionen herauf.“

Apropos _'Schreckensvision'_. Mir fiel ein, dass ich Stephanopoulos noch anrufen musste, um den weggedrückten Anruf zu rechtfertigen.  
Na ja. Nightingale stand bevor, sich bei Seawoll zu entschuldigen und ihm zu erklären, dass er nicht den Anstand besessen hatte, aus dem Leben zu scheiden.  
Da konnte ich doch wohl vor Seawolls Lieblingssergeant Männchen machen.


End file.
